Hear Now The Words Of The Witches
by TwinVamps
Summary: Bella hasn't had the closest relationship with her three half sisters and little does she know that when her Dad insists she stay with them for a month that her life will change, but does Bella have what it takes to be Charmed?  ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**New Story! This is my first crossover so be nice :) I've wanted to do a crossover for a while so I hope it's good! **

**Anyway, here's the first update :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimed: <strong>I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer and the creators of Charmed do.

**Prologue**

_**Charlie's POV**_

Bright blue lights interrupted the football game I was watching in my living room. I jumped up from my seat and looked behind me. I knew Bella had gone to bed an hour ago, but you _never_ know.

"Hello Charlie." He said.

"_Hello_? Do you know what could have happened had Bella still been here?" I demanded.

"She's sleeping. I checked before I orbed. Don't worry Charlie, I know how to do my job." He said laughingly. I calmed, but only slightly.

I'd been out of this life since Bella was three months old and her Mom had died. Penny was furious at my move, but she was _my_ daughter and if her Mom couldn't raise her, then I sure as hell would.

"What are you doing here Leo?" I asked my old friend.

He looked up to were my daughter would be sleeping. "Penny died."

"I know, we went the funeral last month." I told him, dreading his next announcement.

"So, it's _time_." _Yep, didn't want to hear that. _

"_Why_?" I asked uselessly.

"You know why." He smiled sadly at me, which I returned. I didn't want the life that killed her Mom for Bella. She deserved better, but being a former whitelighter I know that destiny and fate _always_ win and this was something it wanted.

"Fine. Consider it done." I received a brotherly pat on my back.

"It was good to see you again, circumstances not withstanding. Maybe once everything is settled you could come back. You've been missed." I smiled a genuine smile this time.

"I've missed everyone too, but I'll have to see."

"Okay. Goodbye Charlie." Blue lights filled my living room again.

"Bye Leo." I said to an empty room, contemplating my next move.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Should I continue? I know it's very short but it's only the prologue after all! D <strong>**I have the next four chapters done so if I get some feedback I can start updating as soon as :D**

_**Reviews are loved! **_

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	2. The Latest Gossip

**I thought I'd put up another one to get the story going :D **

**Hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimed: <strong>I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer and the creators of Charmed do.

**Chapter One**

_**Bella's POV**_

I made my way to lunch quickly, it was the only time in school I remotely liked. I got my lunch, which consisted mainly of an apple, some chips and a lemonade and made my way over to my regular seat next to my best friend Angela.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hi." I said glumly. I'd been down for the better part of a month because my Grandmother had died. I was never particular close with my sisters, but I was with Grams. I spoke to her at least once a day and every time I would visit I would spend the majority of my time with her, or with Phoebe when we were busy getting in trouble. Burying Grams was something that I _never_ wanted to happen to anyone close to me again, and that's what made me glum. I knew death was unavoidable, but it didn't stop me wishing.

"You okay?" Angela asked quietly so the table didn't hear. Lauren and Jess were always looking for some gossip on me just through hate. I didn't exactly understand the hating me thing, apart from the fact that I went out with the two guys in the whole school they want. Mike and Tyler. Tyler was a couple of dates then a ditch - he just wasn't my type, but Mike, we were official until this past month. I was so upset after getting the call from Piper that I couldn't deal and ended it with him. To say he was upset was an understatement. He was always coming up to me in _and_ out of school asking for another chance. How could I tell him though that my heart just couldn't take the chance because it was so _broken_.

"I'm fine Ang. Dad tried to talk to me this morning, but I avoided him. Well, until tonight. He was _adamant_ that he needed to talk to me _tonight_."

"What about?" I gave her the _'what do you think' _look. "You could always pull your grades up, it's not too late. Were only in October." I smiled at the sweetness of Angela.

"I don't want to try." She went to speak but I stopped her with a shake of my head. I _didn't_ want to talk about it. The rest of lunch went by slowly and as everyone else went to class, I made my way to the small football pitch we had behind the school. I sat down in the shadow of a tree so no-one could see me.

"_Meow_." I looked to my left when the sound was made.

"Oh, hey there little thing." I said picking up the mostly white cat. It had black on its paws and ear tips and a red collar with a tag hanging off it. "Let's see who you belong to, _hmm_?" I picked up the tag and looked for a address only to find a symbol. It was a circle with another symbol on top that looked like three triangles. "Well, that's no good. How am I supposed to know who you belong too?" I spoke the cat, who just purred and leaned in closely to me.

I spent the next hour and a half until the end of school contently stroking the cat. When I saw everyone leaving for the car park to my right, I got up and made my way to my truck. When I got there Mike was standing next to the door.

"What's with the cat?" He asked.

"I don't know, I found her by the field. She has no address though. Could you spread the word for me that I found a cat if anyone has lost theirs?"

He smiled at my asking this simple favor. "Sure!"

"Thanks Mike." He was so please to be asked something, he must have forgot his first reason for being by my truck and I was able to get away without being asked out.

The cat sat in the front seat the whole way to my house without a problem and I smiled. She was cute. I'd never had any animals and if they were all as good as this one, I'd get one tomorrow.

"Here we are." I told her, while picking her up in my arms, getting out my truck and heading into the house. I put her down and she went exploring while I went to see what I could make for dinner.

"Bella? I'm home." An hour later and my Dad started making his way towards me, in the kitchen. He stopped short at the sight of the cat sitting on the counter next to me, just watching. "_Kiddo_?"

"Dad, this is Kit the cat." I smiled. I didn't really know her name and I didn't want to continue calling her '_her_' or _cat_ until I found the owners.

"You bought a cat?" He asked.

"No. I found her. I've spread the word at school to see if anyone has lost a cat because there is no address on the tag." I told him. He made his way over to the cat, picked up the tag and sucked in a breath.

"Dad?"

"You should keep her." He told me cryptically.

"I can't she probably belongs to someone." I said incredulously.

"Whoever doesn't put an address on a tag shouldn't have her. She's yours, end of. Is the dinner done?"

"Yeah, five more minutes." He left for the living room then and I heard the television turn on to some football game. _Okay that was weird, _I thought.

_**Charlie's POV**_

The triquetra. _Damn it_, it was starting. I had no qualms in saying that the cat had found _her_ not the other way round. It was my baby girl's familiar. Not that I could tell her that, _yet_.

She call me in five minutes later for dinner and we sat in silence as we ate, the cat purring contently at her legs obviously having just ate whatever food Bells came up with for her.

Once we finished, I decided it was time. I'd already sorted everything out and she was leaving tomorrow night after school so I had to tell her now.

"Bells," I started, but I hesitated, not knowing how to poach the subject. I decided it would be best to cut to the chase. "Your going to San Francisco for a month to spend some time with your sisters."

She looked at me incredulously, "_what_?"

"I know you probably-" She cut me off.

"No you don't know. The only reason I would _ever_ go to SanFran was to be with Grams. She's not here anymore, so there's no point."

"You need some time with your sisters."

"_No_, I _don't_. It's not like were full sisters, were only half. I couldn't even say I knew them! Piper is nice but that's how she is with everyone. Phoebe only speaks to me when she wants to cause trouble and she's not even there she's in New York and _Prue_! She _barely_ tolerates me. So tell me why should I go?" She said. I could tell it was rhetorical but I answered anyway.

"Your going because it's all booked and sorted. Your registered at the high school there for the month and all you have to do is enroll when you get there. Don't even _think_ about skipping class like you do here either - yeah, I know about that Isabella Marie Swan. Piper knows when your getting in and will be there to pick you up. Also Phoebe _will_ be there, Piper told me she get's there the day after you. So your going. No argument." She looked as if she was going to argue so I stopped her. "It's what your Grams would want _and_ your Mom. They'd want you all to know each other properly. It's only a month." _I hope,_ I added mentally. That stopped her argument in it's tracks.

"Fine. One month and I can't promise we'll be close afterwards."

"That's all I ask." I said with a sad smile.

_**Bella's POV**_

I was walking to the cafeteria the next day, thinking of last minute things I would need to pack with what I already had. I wasn't going to take much, I mean it's not like I couldn't wash my clothes or buy more. So far I only had two medium side suitcases and that would be it. I was surprised as well when Dad told me he would pick up a holder for me to take Kit with me, after he got off work tonight. I sat at my usual table without bothering to get food and of course it was noticed straight away.

"Aren't you hungry?" Angela asked. All conversations stopped as if this was _E! Entertainment _and my lack of food was the latest gossip. I sighed and decided now was good a time as any.

"My Dad is sending me to live with my sisters for a month." I told everyone.

"What!" Mike shouted. "_Why_?"

"Apparently I have no choice in the matter, he wants us to get to _know_ each other." Well, not him, he used Grams as his persuasion card _and_ Mom.

"You don't get along with them!" He exclaimed.

"Mike calm down. It's only a month and anyway I didn't say I _didn't_ get along with them - well, with the exception of Prue. Piper is nice and Phoebe can be too. I don't even have to come back closer to them it's more like he wants to _feel_ like he's bringing us closer." I explained.

The rest of lunch was filled with friendly and some hostile - from Lauren and Jess - goodbyes. After the bell rang, I went to go to my spot on the football field but at the last minute I decided against it and made my way to my truck and drove home.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! I love knowing what you think. Even if it's bad :D Criticism is welcome ;)<strong>

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	3. Here's Me  Trying

**This was supposed to be up yesterday, but I had a University interview and by the time I came home I was frazzled and forgot. I'm sorry! :)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy it :D Sorry about any mistakes- I haven't got a Beta :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimed: <strong>I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer and the creators of Charmed do.

**Chapter Two**

_**Bella's POV**_

I felt the heat as soon as I walked off the plane and welcomed it. It was one of my favorite things about San Francisco - the weather was much better than Forks, Washington. I quickly collected my luggage and made my way to animal claim. I laughed as I watch Kit hiss at the man who brought her too me. She hated the travel holder but there was nothing to be done about that while we were still in the airport. I said my thanks as I retrieved her and made my way to meet Piper in the waiting area. I saw her straight away, as by the time I got there most people had been and gone.

"Bella!" She shouted unnecessarily.

"Piper, hey." I said getting closer. I put my suitcases down as she caught me in an awkward hug. I'd never really been overly affectionate with my sisters, but Piper always tried.

"How was your flight?" She asked as we made our way to the car park, both of us each having hold of a suitcase and me with Kit also.

"It was okay." I answered shortly. Once we were in the car and the suitcases were stowed away, I let Kit out of her holder and held her on my lap. Piper looked over shocked as she heard the purr, almost as if she had only _just_ realized the cat was with me. I laughed as I realized she _had_ only just realized.

"When did you get a cat?" She asked after driving in silence for some time.

"Only recently. I actually found her and she didn't have an address on the collar _so_-" I finished lamely.

"She's cute." I just smiled and sat the rest of the way in silence.

When we got to the Manor, where Piper and Prue and soon to be Phoebe lived, Piper helped me to my room. The manor only had four bedrooms and two bathrooms, and whenever I had visited before I had to bunk with someone but I was pleased when she lead me to Grams' old room.

"We thought you'd be more comfortable with your own room." She told me. I very much doubt the '_we_' as I was one hundred percent sure Prue would have been happy with me staying on the couch in the sunroom - as far away from her as possible.

"Thanks." I told her. This room was special to me and I couldn't feel any one emotion from myself as I was feeling a lot just _standing_ in the doorway. I dropped my bags on the floor and we said goodnight. I barely had enough energy from traveling so I got Kit, took off my jeans and got straight to bed, looking at the clock that put it just past midnight.

The next morning I woke up early due to Kit scratching the door wanting to get out. It was just past seven and I didn't think before grabbing her and making my way downstairs to put her out back. I walked straight through the kitchen and didn't realized until I came back through that there was someone in there drinking coffee in a suit and reading the paper. I blushed, looking down at my half dressed state.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning." They replied. There unrelenting stare unnerved me so I started to talk to fill the silence until I had to retrieve Kit from outside.

"I know you probably don't want me here, but I am and it's only for a month so I think we can get through this if we try. So here's me, _trying_." I finished with a sardonic smile. "Is there coffee?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks." I thought that pretending I wasn't half dressed was better than becoming embarrassed and running up the stairs to change so I casually got a cup from the cupboard and filled it. I stood at the counter though. There was _no way _I was going to sit opposite their stare at the kitchen table.

"For the record, I don't _not_ want you here."

"_Really_?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're my sister. Charlie has the right idea to try and get us acquainted again. So here's me, _trying_." She echoed, with a slight smile which I returned.

"Thanks Prue."

"No problem. Nice Pug." I looked down at the top I had slept in and smiled at the cartoon Pug dog.

"Thanks. I got it mostly because this is probably the _closest_ I will get to owning a Pug, I didn't read the writing till I got it home." I told her.

"Pugs, not drugs. _Cute_. Anyway, I've got to get to work." She went to walk out of the kitchen towards the front of the house and stopped. "Was that a cat?" She asked over her shoulder. I just nodded calmly and she left with a slight frown on her face.

Once I heard Kit at the back door not five minutes later, I took her with me to get dress for the day. I had no idea what I would be doing so I dressed for comfort in baby blue skinny jeans and a white top with a dark blue anchor embellished on the front. When I got back to the kitchen I found Piper making some breakfast for herself. I was grateful when she told me that she'd made enough for me too.

"So today I thought we'd go the school and get you enrolled, how does that sound?" She asked me as we finished and had started to clean up.

"Yeah, sure."

"Don't sound to excited." She laughed. "You know, the high school has a great soccer team, maybe you can try out. Charlie told me that you were always on the team back home until last month when you lost interest." I blanched, Charlie had told her I quit the team? She obviously knew I hadn't _lost_ interest in the team, much more that after Grams died I _lost_ interest in _everything_. It was the only sport I could actually play. Ask me to swing a bat and I pretty much ended up hitting anyone within range, but I _love_ soccer. Well, _loved_.

"I don't think so." I told her. "They probably won't let me try out now that their already mid semester."

"It's only October. I'm sure they'll let you if you just-" I cut her off quite harshly.

"_I'm only here for a month_. There isn't even any point in going to _school_ let alone trying out for a team, so just leave it alone." I started to walk out the kitchen. "I don't think I'll bother enrolling today. I still have the weekend to worry about it." I told her over my shoulder.

_**Piper's POV**_

Note to self - don't bring up the soccer team. _I wonder if boys' would be on that list? _I thought. She didn't know this but I kept up monthly updates from Charlie to keep an eye on my little sister and he had voiced about a boy who he didn't particularly like. One she had broken up with after Grams had died, just like she gave up soccer. I decided I would mention it if the time ever came up, but no sooner than that.

_**Prue's POV**_

I got home just after six, closing the front door to find the house empty and the house lights not working.

"_Damn circuits_." I mumbled to myself as I removed my coat, placing it on the stand and dropping my bag to the floor. I made my way towards the kitchen and down to the basement. I done this many times in the past couple of months that it was easily accomplished within minutes. I sighed as the lights returned and as I went to head back upstairs, something caught my eye.

"Spirit board." I whispered as I removed the old spirit board from its hiding place. It had been a long time since I'd saw _this_. I smiled as I read the inscription on the back.

'_To my four beautiful girls, may this give you the light to find the shadows. The Power of Four will save us all. Love, Mom.'_

I made my way upstairs taking it with me and placed it on the dining table for Piper and Bella to see.

"_Prue_?" I heard Piper's voice call out to me.

"I'm right here Piper." I said back, watching her hang her coat and make her way towards me. "Where have you been? Where's Bella?"

"Bella's just outside, but I need to tell you something." She started, before looking towards the dining table. "Tell me that's not the old spirit board." She asked, distractedly.

"Yeah, I found it in the basement." I told her. She read the inscription aloud and commented on how we hadn't ever figured it out.

"Well, maybe we should send it to Phoebe. That girl is so in the dark, maybe a little light will help."

"Your always so hard on her and Bella." She replied.

"Piper, Phoebe has no vision, no sense of the future and neither does Bella, she closes herself off and never looks back. I mean, after she left Grams' funeral that was _it_ and I know from Charlie that she stopped doing _everything_ she loved."

"You check up on her?" She asked with a genuine smile.

"Like you don't." I told her and her smile turned sheepish.

"Well I think their both coming around." Piper told me confidently.

"Well as long as Phoebe doesn't come around here I guess that's good news."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Any opinions? Anything you don't like? Tell me! :D<strong>

**Do you want me to do teasers for Reviews? Let me know! :)**

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	4. The Spiritboard

**Okay, here's the next update. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimed: <strong>I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer and the creators of Charmed do.

**Chapter Three**

_**Bella's POV**_

"So how've you been?" Phoebe asked as I helped her with her bags out of Piper car. We had gone an hour before to pick her up from the airport. Piper had gotten out of helping with the three bags she had by rushing inside after seeing Prue's car, which made me think the eldest sister knew nothing of the other sister's arrival.

"Okay. You? How was the Big Apple?" I said smiling. I'd always wanted to go to New York and to get some first hand knowledge of the city would be amazing.

"Oh, I ate the worm!" She said laughing.

We walked into the house to hear the last of the Prue and Piper's conversation.

"Thanks for sharing Piper. When does she get here?" When she heard the door open she looked over at us. "Now? You could have warned me."

"And risk you changing the locks?" She said with a laugh, trying to elevate some of the tension.

"Prue, I know you don't want me here-" Phoebe started.

"We're not selling Grams' house. The only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment and moved back here is because this house has been in our family for generations." Prue interrupted. I felt out of place, I didn't think I was currently involved in this conversation. Although technically a quarter of the house is also mine.

"No history lesson needed. I grew up here too." Phoebe looked slightly furious with the accusation so I started to walk towards the stairs with her suitcase to get out of the way. "I never touched Roger." _Oh hell, _I thought, _she did not just go there._ "I know you think otherwise because that's what that Armani-wearing, Chardonnay-slugging, trust-funder told you-"

"Hey, I have a great idea. Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner." Piper- ever the peacemaker interrupted.

We all made excuses and left the room. I followed Phoebe into her room and set down her bag, I was about to leave when she asked if I wanted to watch some television with her. I nodded and smiled but told her I'd be right back. I got comfy in some PJ's, found Kit and made my way back to her room.

We talked non-sense while the television was on the news channel in the background until Piper came in with a tray of food.

"I figured you'd both be hungry." She told us.

"Thanks." We said simultaneously.

"Hey, that's my boyfriend, Jeremy. What happened?" She asked looking at the news channel, where some yummy news reporter was talking. _That's Piper's boyfriend? _I thought. _Go girl!_

"Some woman got whacked." Phoebe supplied.

I chocked on my bottled water I was sipping from and laughed once I was able too.

"Whacked? Phoebe, you've been in New York way too long." Piper told her, as I was still laughing.

"Yeah, I should of stayed. Now, why didn't you tell her I was coming back?" My laughter died at the topic.

"Maybe I should-"

"No Bella, stay. Was it incase she tried changing the locks? Because that wouldn't stop me if I wanted to get in." She said with a slight laugh.

"That doesn't surprise me and besides, I think you should of been the one to tell her not me." Piper told her. After Phoebe agreed that she should have, they spoke about the fact that Prue was always the 'Mom' figure and now she should be the 'sister' figure instead. It wasn't five minutes later that said 'Mom' figure walked in with blankets stating that this room was the coldest at night.

"Thanks." Phoebe told her honestly. I smiled. Although I wasn't particularly close to any of my sisters, I liked knowing that I _had_ sisters. Piper left soon after Prue did.

"So you really know how to break a lock?" I asked Phoebe, intrigued. She nodded smugly.

_**Phoebe's POV**_

We had only come down for more drinks and popcorn, when we spied the old spirit board.

"No way!" I exclaimed.

"Is that-?" Bella started to question.

"Yeah. Let's try!" We took our drinks, popcorn and the spirit board into the sunroom and sat down just asking random questions.

"Stop pushing the pointer." I exclaimed.

"I'm not touching it!" Bella told me. I looked at her incredulously.

"You always used to push the pointer. More popcorn?" I asked getting up.

"Please." I started to walk through to the kitchen when she shouted out. "Hey, I forgot your question."

"I asked if Prue would have sex other than with herself this year." I shouted back from my way to the kitchen.

"That's disgusting." She shouted back. I laughed to myself at the tone of her voice. I was just about to get more sodas from the fridge when Bella shouted out to me.

"_Phoebe_! Phoebe, get in here!" I forgot the sodas at the frantic edge to her voice and made my way to the sunroom.

"What?" I asked. I saw in my peripheral Prue and Piper come in from the other archway.

"What did you guys do now?" Prue asked.

"Me? I didn't do anything." I told her honestly. Piper just looked between everyone trying to figure out what was happening.

"The pointer on the spirit board. It moved on its own." We all stared disbelieving at the youngest sister. "I'm serious. It spelled 'A' 'T'." She insisted heatedly.

"Well, did you push it?" Piper asked kindly.

"No." She replied shortly.

"You used to always push the pointer." Prue told her.

"My fingers were barely touching it. Look." She demanded, but as she put her fingers on the pointer nothing happened. Prue and Piper turned to leave and so did I, going to go back to the kitchen to retrieve the popcorn and sodas. "Ah, it did it again! It moved!" She shouted. I looked back and looked at her sadly. _Was she going crazy? _I thought.

"It's still on the letter 'T'." Prue stated the obvious.

"I swear it moved." She said. I continue to stare at the board with Piper as Prue left the room. Not even a minute later and it moved. No-one was touching it. "There." Bella said, standing up from her seat. "You _saw_ that right?"

"I think so, yeah." Piper said, while I nodded, unable to find my voice.

"I told you I wasn't touching it." She told us. Not in an 'I told you so way', just a how could you not believe me way and it was worse to hear that in her voice than the former.

"Prue, can you come in here for a sec?" Piper shouted. Once Prue came in she demanded to know what was now going on. Bella just picked up a piece of paper she had been writing on.

"I think it's trying to tell us something." She said, holding it up. "Attic." The word was barely out of her mouth when there was a loud crack of thunder and the room went black.

The power had gone out again.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone reads my other stories, just to let you know, I haven't been well the past couple of days so I haven't been writing so I don't know when the new updates will be done. I'm going to start writing again now, but whether I will get anything done I don't know because I'm still not feeling so good. :(<strong>

**So anyway, I'm going to start teasers for reviews on this story. So if you want one Review! Or you know if you don't want one and just have an opinion on my update - Review )**

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	5. Three Essentials Of Magic

**Next update :) I'm in the last two weeks of college so it's busy, busy, busy. Thankfully I have the next few updates for this story out of the way, but I'm behind on my other's if you read them, sorry. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimed: <strong>I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer and the creators of Charmed do.

**Chapter Four**

_**Phoebe's POV**_

I heard Prue and Piper arguing about Piper heading to her boyfriend Jeremy's house but paid them no mind. Bella and I were busy looking for flashlight.

"Found one." Bella told me.

"Great, let's go." She nodded and we started towards the stairs.

"Phoebe will go with you to the basement, won't you Phoebe." Piper said. I looked back towards her.

"Nope, I'm going to the attic." I told her.

"_Bella_?" She asked, begging.

"Nope. I'm with Phoebe on this one."

"No, you're not. We already agreed." Prue told us.

"You agreed, _we_ never. We're going now." I told her.

"We're not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and we're certainly not going to wait until tomorrow. That message had a reason." Bella told Prue. We headed up the stairs without a backwards glance.

We got to the attic door and looked to each other. Bella reached forward first, tired to open it and sighed.

"Guess Prue was right."

"Gah! I can't believe we're going to have to wait till tomorrow." I moaned. "Come on, let's go watch something with scantily clad guys I can drool over." Bella laughed and went to follow. We both stopped at a creaking noise and turned in time to watch the door swing slowly open.

"What the-" Bella started. We both walked inside, but I carried on as Bella stopped at the door. "I'll go get Piper and Prue." She turned and left. I looked around and was distracted by a trunk that was almost illuminated. I opened the trunk and found a dusty book.

"The Book of Shadows." I whispered. I closed the trunk and sat on the top, while opening the big book to it's first page. "_'Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I'll call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters four, we want the power, give us the power.'_" I said aloud.

"I'm telling you the door just _opened_!" I heard Bella exclaim as she came into the attic, followed by a reluctant Piper and incensed Prue.

"Yeah, you've been telling us a lot lately." Prue replied. Bella looked furious and was about to reply when Piper interrupted.

"What are you doing Phoebe?"

"Uh ... reading an incantation. It was in this Book of Shadows, I found it in that trunk." I replied.

"Wait a minute, an incantation? What kind of incantation?" Bella asked.

"It said something about there being three essentials of magic. Uh, timing, feeling and phases of the moon. If we were ever going do this, now - midnight on a full moon - is the most powerful time." I told them.

"This? Do what?" Piper asked, caution in her voice.

"Receive our powers." I could hear the excitement in my voice.

"What powers? Wait, _our_ powers? You included me in this?" Piper cried.

"No, she included all of us." Prue said, reading the book I had put down. "_'Bring your powers to we sisters four.'_ It's a book of witchcraft." She huffed. "Spirit boards, books of witchcraft. It figures all this freaky stuff started when you two arrived." Prue said angrily.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who found the spirit board." Bella said just as angrily.

"But it wasn't my fingers sliding around on the pointer." Prue said back to Bella.

"I already _told_ you-" Bella started.

"It doesn't matter. Because nothing happened, right Phoebe, when you did that incantation?" Piper tried to diffuse the situation.

"Well, my head spun around and I vomited split-pea soup. How should I know?" I said sarcastically.

"Well, everything looks the same. Everything feels the same, so nothing's changed." Piper said to try and calm herself.

_**Bella's POV**_

I couldn't deal with everything right now and especially Prue's accusing gaze so I went to bed after finding Kit roaming the house.

I woke early again, due to Kit. I swear the cat is never going to let me sleep in. I was still in my PJ's and was about to make my way to the back door when I noticed that the front door was slightly open. I made my way out front to hear Phoebe call out to Piper who was getting into her car.

"We're the protectors of the innocent. We're known as the Charmed Ones." I laughed, thinking she was getting too caught up in this whole spook fest.

"The Charmed Ones? Kind of lame don't you think?" I asked sitting down next to her and releasing Kit for her morning walk-about.

"According to the Book Of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch, named Melinda Warren." She told me.

"Is this what you we're trying to sell Piper with?" I asked.

"Just listen, please?" I nodded at her pleading face. "She practiced powers. Four powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future, stop time and to some extent, shield herself from evil. Although it said it was too advance a power for her to master. Now, before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of four sisters and these sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They're good witches and _I_ think, no _I know_, we're those sisters."

I smiled. "Pheebs, _witches_?" I huffed. "Last night was borderline crazy and it was definitely unexplainable but witches don't _exist_." I told her. "Where did Piper go?" I asked to distract her.

She looked down the street sadly. "Interview."

I sighed. "I was going to go on a bike ride for something to do. Want to join me?"

"Sure." We both went back into the house to get ready.

_**Prue's POV**_

"There's been change of plan." Roger told me.

"Change of plan regarding the Beals expedition?" I asked.

"The board wants someone a little more qualified to handle the collection from now on." He said.

"You're the person a little more qualified aren't you? I can't believe it, not only have I been on this project since its inception, but I'm the curator who secured the entire exhibition." I was furious.

"I could hardly say no to the board of directors, could I?"

I walked out clenching my fist, not noticing the pen exploding in Roger's pocket making his shirt blue.

"By the way, I quit." I told him, without looking back.

_**Piper's POV**_

"Your time is up." Chef Moore announced as he walked in.

"I didn't have time for-" I couldn't stop him from tasting my roast pork with gratin of fennel and penne with a port giblet sauce, but the port was nonexistent as I didn't have time. My hands flew out in an attempt to stop the fork advancing when he froze like a statue. "Chef Moore? Hello?" My hand reached for the baster with the port and I dribbled some on the fork the frozen Chef Moore had hold of. He unfroze and the fork went into his mouth.

"Mmm ... this is very good. C'est magnifique." He told me. I just smiled.

_**Phoebe's POV**_

I looked over to Bella at the right of me. Why wasn't any one of my sister's taking this seriously? Because it was, I could feel it in my gut that this was happening.

I felt a shock go through my body and the view of the road in front of me changed, I automatically knew it was a premonition. In it I saw two boys on rollerblades, skating right in front of a car which hits them. As I came out of the premonition I saw it start to come true in front of me.

"No! Wait!" I shout. Bella had seen what was going to happen as well and we both rode in front of the boys to stop them from skating in front of the car. The car honked and knock me off my bike. I look over at Bella as she would have took the full force of the car as it came head on to her, to see her sitting up perfectly in the road, not a scratch on her.

_**Bella's POV**_

I didn't really know what happened, one minute I was headed straight for a bad crash with a oncoming car and the next thing I knew I was being thrown back surrounded by a blue kind of aura surrounding me. I didn't even feel myself fall to the ground, it was more of a soft landing.

I looked over to check on Phoebe to see her looking at me in confusion. _Well she isn't the only one who was confused,_ I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>So, you got to see their power's. Was that okay, how I did it?<strong>

**The next update we meet Jeremy :) **

**A lot of people have asked me about pairings for this story. It's all a bit muddled right now, because although I know who she is going to get with - I don't know if it will last :D But I do _KNOW_ that this isn't a Bella/Edward FF. That isn't to say that the Cullen's won't be in it, cause they might. I'm not sure yet :)**

**Anyway, anyone who has an opinion on this chapter? REVIEW. Anyone who wants a teaser for the next chapter? REVIEW.**

**Until next week my luvlies :)**

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	6. Soon You Will Be On Top

**Okay, so I'm in the last TWO DAYS of college! THANK GOD! I cannot wait to be finished and be able to write some more. I haven't wrote in so long! This story is only being updated still because I have up to chapter ten at the ready! Anyway, I have a lot of work to be in, in the next two days so I'm surprised I remembered to update this story! I hope you enjoy it. Till next week ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimed: <strong>I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer and the creators of Charmed do.

**Chapter Five**

_**Bella's POV**_

"So what happened? You don't have a scratch, while I'm sitting here getting checked out and _you_ were the one to be hit head on!" Phoebe demanded.

"I don't know." I replied, wanting to dodge this subject.

"It was a power wasn't it?" She asked, excitedly.

"No, it was just-"

"I had a premonition!" She exclaimed.

"_Shh_!" I admonished, looking around to check no-one had overheard the crazy conversation.

"_Please_, the nurse left minutes ago to start my release and there's no-one close enough to hear this. So you got the _shield_. Well _more_ than that." She said with a smug grin.

"What do you mean, _more_?" I asked almost afraid of the answer.

"I'll explain later, when were all together." I was about to reply when the nurse came back in.

"Your sister is here to pick you both up."

"Thank you." I replied. She lead us to where Prue was waiting and we all left for the Quake - it was a restaurant close to the manor, where Piper had had her interview this morning. _I wonder how she got on, _I thought looking around for her as we sat down. I couldn't see her so summarized that she must have gone home hours ago. I focused back on the conversation Prue and Phoebe had been having since leaving the hospital.

"The Chosen Ones? Phoebe, this is insane." Prue told her. I scoffed. _Yeah, keep thinking that,_ I thought. Prue glared at me for my scoff and brought me into the conversation. "Don't tell me you actually _believe_ her?" I couldn't answer as Phoebe spoke again.

"Never mind whether she believes me right now, are you saying that _nothing_ strange happened to you today? You didn't freeze time or move _anything_?" She asked desperately.

"The only thing that happened to me today was that Roger took an exhibit away from me and I quit."

"Wait. You _quit_ your job?" I asked incredulously. Prue was damn good at her job as far as I knew, why would she give it up? She nodded in answer to my question.

"Can we get back to the _main_ questions?" Phoebe requested. "Prue, even if you don't want to believe me, just once can't you trust me? Trust us?"

"Oh _no_. Don't bring me into this." I told her.

"Bella, come _on_! You have a shield!" I huffed and turned to signal I wasn't involved in the conversation anymore.

"Phoebe, leave her alone. We do _not_ have special powers. Now, where is the cream?" I heard Prue say, as my back was still turned.

"Really? That looked pretty special to me." I looked back curious at what she meant only to find the cream being poured, somehow, into her cup of coffee without any one of us moving.

"Oh my god. So, um, I can move things with my mind?" Prue asked.

"_What_? One second ago you didn't believe her!" I said directly to Prue.

"With how much you hold inside, you should be a lethal weapon by now." Phoebe stated, ignoring my comment. "This must mean that Piper can freeze time."

_**Piper's POV**_

"Has anything weird or unexplainable ever happened to you?" I asked Jeremy as we made our way to his house.

"Sure. It's called luck or fate or some people call it miracles. Why? What happened?" He questioned, looking concerned. I smiled.

"Forget it. Even if I could tell you, you'd swear I was crazy. Now open your fortune cookie." I gave him a cookie from it's box and waited for him to read it out.

"Soon you will be on top." He leered at me and I felt my face flush.

"It doesn't say that. Let me see that." I took it from him and read it, smiling as I did. "Of the world. Soon you will be on top of the _world_." I laughed as I finished the fortune.

"Can you make a left on 7th please." He suddenly told the cab driver.

"I-I thought that we were going to your place." I asked cautiously.

"We are, but you reminded me of something. I want to show you the old Bowing building. The view of the Bay bridge is _amazing_." My smile returned as I thought of how romantic he could be.

_**Phoebe's POV**_

"When I was looking through the Book Of Shadows, I saw these wood carvings. They looked like something out of a bosch painting. All these terrifying images of four women battling different incarnations of evil." I told my sisters. I saw that Prue was listening and that Bella was contently walking next to us on the sidewalk, neither listening or ignoring me. We where headed to the pharmacy to pick up my prescription from the hospital.

"Evil fighting evil, that's a twist." Prue commented, bringing me back to my conversation.

"Actually, a witch can be either good or evil. A good witch follows the wiccan rede. _'An it harm none, do what ye will.' _A bad witch or a _warlock_ has but one goal: to kill good witches and retain their powers. Unfortunately, they look like regular people. They could be anyone, anywhere." I finished, glad that at least Prue was _finally_ taking it seriously.

"And this has _what _to do with us?" She asked.

"Well, in the first wood carving, they were in slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some kind of warlock. I think it means that as long as we were in the dark about our powers we were _safe_. Not anymore." I smile glumly at my sister. If these carving were true, we were never going to have a peaceful life again. Not that I minded, I was finding it all really amazing.

I gave the pharmacist my prescription and was told I had a five minute wait, I didn't mind though as I wasn't in any pain right now.

"Take your time." I told her honestly.

"Excuse me, where do you keep the aspirin?" Prue asked just before she walked away from the counter.

"Aisle three." She was told. I laughed to myself as she walked away. Once I had finished what I knew she had started complaining that she was getting a headache. I had teased her, telling her that she could get chamomile tea, but she brushed it off.

"You know I'm not afraid of our powers. I mean, everyone inherits something from their family, right?" I told her as I followed her down the aisle.

"Yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition. That's what normal people inherit." She stated fiercely.

"Who wants to be normal when we can be special?" I said enthusiastically.

"_I_ want to be normal, I want my life to be... you know, isn't this aisle _three_?Do you see any aspirin?" She demanded, getting angrier by the second. I couldn't help but push her though.

"I see _chamomile tea_."

_**Bella's POV**_

I came to the next aisle and found them. I could see that Prue was angry and was about to walk away when I realized that without Piper they didn't have a buffer.

"_Damn it_!" I muttered walking up to them and catching on the conversation.

"-that we have powers that will apparently unleash all _forms_ of evil. _Evil_ that is apparently going to come looking for us. So excuse me _Phoebe_, but I'm not exactly in a _homeopathic_ _mood_ right now."

"Then move your headache out of your mind." Phoebe said calmly. Prue stared angrily back at Phoebe until a bottle of aspirin flew off the shelf. "You move things when you're upset." I just about held back a laugh at Phoebe's _'by George I got it' _face. My thoughts quickly turned sober though by the new look on Phoebe's face.

"Phoebe, _don't_." I warned.

"_Roger_." She said in a sing-song voice. A dozen bottles of aspirin then flew off the shelf. "Now let's talk about Dad and see what happens." I gasped. _Holy crow, this was _not_ going to be good, _I thought.

"He's _dead_, Phoebe."

"_No_, he's moved from New York, but he's very much alive." She stated as if this wasn't a subject of hate for the eldest Halliwell.

"He isn't to me. He died the day he left mom." The saying _'if looks could kill' _would work for Prue right now.

"Phoebe, _please_-" I tried again but was ultimately ignored - _again_.

"What are you talking about? He's _always_ been a major button pusher for you. You're mad he's alive, you're mad I tried to find him, and you're mad I came back. Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, _dad_." I jumped when every bottle in the aisle landed on the floor. I looked down in astonishment as they continued their conversation. "Feel better?" Phoebe asked in glee.

"Lots." Prue replied, with relief in her voice.

"The Book of Shadows said our powers would grow." Phoebe smiled brightly as she spoke.

"Grow to what?" They laugh and started walking out of the aisle.

"_Seriously!_?" I shrieked, thinking how insane they were right now. They didn't even look back.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Hope you liked it! <strong>

**I have the next chapter teaser ready if anyone wants it ;) Just Review :D**

**Next chapter will have more Jeremy and some Andy ;D**

**By the way, if anyone thinks things is going too slow, things will pick up soon. I've got my own OC coming into it aswell, which I am nervously hoping you will like ;)**

**Remember to REVIEW for TEASERS :D**

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	7. Never The Same

**So sorry that I didn't put this up on Wednesday! My laptop has a virus - I think - So i need to get it looked at :( So I'm actually in college doing some last minute sign offs and decided to make use of the library :) **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimed: <strong>I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer and the creators of Charmed do.

**Chapter Six**

_**Piper**__**'**__**s POV**_

"Well, here we are." Jeremy enthused as he walked me to an old derelict building.

"I don't care how amazing the view is. I'm not going in there." I told him, not remotely amused by the setting.

"Come on." He moaned. "I have a surprise inside." I begrudgingly followed him inside and to an elevator. He pressed for the top floor and it started moving, _very_ slowly. "You are going to love this. I bet you tell Prue, Phoebe and Bella the moment you see them." He smiled widely as I stood as still as a statue.

"I never mentioned that Phoebe and Bella came home." I said warily. _What was he up too? He's acting strange tonight, _I thought.

"Whoops." A creepy smile donned his face as he pulled out a knife. I laughed it off and told him to put it away. He didn't.

"Jeremy, stop it, you're scaring me. Damn it! I'm serious!" I shouted.

"So am I. See, I've waited six months for this. Ever since _Grams_ went to the hospital. I've known for some quite time that the moment that old witch croaked that all your powers would be released. Powers that would reveal themselves as soon as the four of you got together again. All that was needed was for Phoebe and Bella to arrive."

"It was you wasn't it? You killed all those women." I cried, my fear was off like a rocket by now and I didn't know how I was actually still breathing.

"Not women, witches! It was the only way to get their powers. And now I want yours." I acted on impulse and raise my hands as he came at me. Thankfully my power, or what I thought was my power, worked and Jeremy along with the elevator froze. I thought only for a second before I was climbing out of the elevator. With my back to him, I didn't realize he had unfrozen until he grabbed my leg. I struggled for a minute until I grabbed the nearest thing I could find and hit him. It was a wooden two-by-four. I looked back at Jeremy's unconscious form. _I know what weapon I'm stocking up on, _I thought as I ran from the building.

_**Bella's POV**_

"Hey there, Kit." I said picking up my cat and snuggling close to the feline. I looked to my sisters and glared. They had just left me there to get blamed by the manager for every single bottle on the floor. _Some sisters they were!_ I was heading towards the stairs when Piper rushed in the front door.

"Prue?" She called out. I stopped and made my way back to her. I didn't like the fear in her voice. We all expressed our concern when we saw how frantic and jumpy she was. She brushed us off and started talking hysterically.

"Lock the doors, check the windows. We don't have a lot of time. Phoebe, in the Book Of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a…a -"

"Warlock?" Phoebe finished.

"Oh my God." I wailed. "I'm calling the cops." It was my first instinct as I was raised to believe that cops were the _first_ people you should notify in an emergency. Well thinking about it now, it could be that my _cop_ Dad, was bias.

"And tell them what? That we're witches? That some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy, and we'd be next." Piper screeched.

Phoebe had disappeared as soon as the word _warlock_ had come up and now she reappeared at the top of the stairs, "I found the answer" she told us, before disappearing again. We followed her to the attic and she explained the plan. I was nervous and getting pretty irritated by the time everything was set up and the candles were in a circle surrounding us.

"Can we just get on with it." I grumbled.

"Okay, first I'll make it stronger." Piper said, while picking up a rose and placing it on top of the poppet we were using to symbolize Jeremy, or rather the _warlock_. "_'Your love with wither and depart, from my life and my heart, let me be, Jeremy, and go away forever.'"_ She completed the spell by pressing the roses' thorn into the poppet and placing it in the pot. "Done."

"Good." We sat and watched as the rose burnt until it caught fire. We all release a sigh of relief and went to leave until Phoebe grabbed hold of the pot and gasped.

"_Wait_! It didn't work. The spell, it didn't work." She said.

"How do you know?" Prue questioned, doubtfully.

"When I touched the pot, I had a flash. I saw Jeremy. He's on his way here."

_**Prue's POV**_

I opened the door and found out it was too late to run.

"Piper, Phoebe, Bella, get out of here now!" I shouted behind me. I squinted my eyes and launched the warlock back towards the wall.

"Cool parlor trick, bitch. You were always the tough one weren't you, Prue?" I squint my eyes again, but realized it wasn't enough so as soon as he hit the wall I ran.

"Put as many things against the door as you can." I told my sisters as I joined them in the attic.

"My powers are stronger than yours. Do you think a chair will stop me? Do you think a dresser will stop me? Have you witches figured it out yet? Nothing, nothing can keep us away." As he names each item, they slide away from their place, blocking the door. He's taunting us, I realize.

"What do we do? We're trapped." Piper said, stating the obviousness of our situation.

We all scream as the door implodes into the room.

"Come on, we'll face him together. Do you remember the spirit board?" I question, hoping it will be enough to protect my family.

"The inscription on the back?" Bella asks.

"'_The power of four will save us all.' _Come on, we've got to say it together." I tell them as the warlock ignites a circle of fire around us.

"_The power of four will save us all. The power of four will save us all. The power of four will save us all. The power of four will save us all. The power of four will save us all."_

"I am not the only one after you witches! You will burn!" The warlock warns before he explodes and disappears for good.

"The power of four." I whisper into the silence that follows.

The next morning was surreal as I walked out into the slight breeze to get the morning paper. I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't hear the car pull up and the driver head over to me.

"Good morning!" I smile as I look at my old friend, well, old love - Andy. I had spoke to him yesterday - _was it only yesterday? _- at the hospital for the first time in years and I found myself smiling at seeing him again.

"Hey, this is a surprise." I told him.

"I've been feeling really guilty about that bad cup of coffee yesterday and I just want to make it up to you." He explained.

"So, you brought me a good cup of coffee?" I said, indicating the cup in his hands.

"Oh this? No, this is mine." He said with a playful grin. "I, uh, just wanted to ask you out to dinner. Unless of course you're afraid."

"Afraid of what?" _Yeah, let me tell you what happen last night then I'll ask you if your afraid, _I thought.

"Oh, you know, having too good of time, stirring up old memories, rekindling an old flame." He replied, teasing me good-naturedly.

"Hmm, good point, better not." I said, playing along.

"Okay. Friday night, eight o'clock?" I hesitated, which he caught and questioned me on.

"It's not what you think. It's just that my life has gotten a bit complicated. Can I call you?" I ask sincerely. He nodded and gave me his card.

"Take care, Prue."

"Bye, Andy."

I watched him walk to his car and just as he was about to get in I was disturbed.

"It's Andy. I told you I heard a man's voice." Phoebe announced, coming out of the front door followed by Piper and Bella, who was holding her cat.

"What did he want?" Piper asked.

"He asked me out." I said honestly.

"And you said ...?" Bella questioned with a smile.

"I started to say yes and then I stopped. I wondered if I could date. I mean, do witches date?"

"Not only do they date but they usually get the best guys." She said, her smile getting wider at my frustration.

"You guys will not be laughing when this happens to you. Believe me, everything will be different now." I told them all.

"Well, at least our lives won't be boring." Phoebe declared.

"But they'll never be the same." I replied.

"Prue's right. What are we going to do?" Bella asked.

We all looked at each other until I spoke.

"We are going to be careful, we're going to be wise and we're going to stick together." Bella gave me a look when I said the last part and I knew what she was thinking. We would stick together, _until_ she moved back. Thinking about it now though, it would be nice to have her stay _here_. Where she _belonged_.

"This should be interesting." Piper deduced as we walked back inside. I stood at the door as they carried on in, looked at the door and decided _the hell with it _and closed it _magically_.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go :) I may publish the next chapter a day early becuase I was really late updating this week - what do you think? <strong>

**Reviews are always loved! **

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	8. Walking Backwards

**Okay, I was going to put this up yesterday after being late last week but I forgot due to a case of wicked sunburn, work and stressing about my voluntary work application being due :) Not that any excuse is a good excuse :)**

**But anyway, don't hate me... My OC is going to make an appearance now, and I hope you all like him!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimed: <strong>I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer and the creators of Charmed do.

**Chapter Seven**

_**Bella's POV**_

The weekend finally finished and I was never as pleased to go to school that Monday morning. I walked through the crowded halls keeping my head down and ignoring all the whispers and gossip. I had English first and I was looking for my classroom when I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I gushed looking up at the person. I groaned- I'd bumped into jock who was probably 'the guy' in school if the incredulous stares from everyone around us were anything to go by.

"Oh no, it was my fault. I was walking backwards." He told me.

"Huh?" I couldn't really come up with anything more articulate because his deep southern accent had distracted me. My expression probably also mirrored my word, which made me blush to think about.

"Yeah, I was talking to my friend over there," he said pointing down the corridor "and wasn't watching were I was walking. _Backwards_."

"Oh, well. I guess it was all your fault then." I said with a sardonic grin that made him laugh.

"Can I help you find your class? You must be new."

"Oh yeah, that would be great." I told him, looking at my schedule. "I have English with Mrs. Henderson."

"Me too. It's this way." I followed him to class and smiled a wry grin when the teacher placed me in the seat next to him. The class started, but no-one paid any attention. Just the way I like it, especially when I already know the subject like the back of my hand.

"My names Isaac by the way." He whispered so no-one around could hear and use it for gossip later.

"Bella." I smiled in greeting.

"So where are you from new girl?" He asked.

"_Bella_." I repeated. "I'm from Seattle, Washington." I didn't want to say Forks, I mean it's bad enough to have to live and grow up there but to tell other people you live in a town named after a _utensil_? _No thank you!_

"Oh, cool." The next hour half we continued to talk and I found I actually liked him. He was quarterback on the football team, which is why I was getting looks and glares from all the girls. His favorite color is dark blue. He was also once a new student as two years ago he moved from Texas and his car was a Chevy truck just like my old one back home, but apparently his was a newer model. You know the ones that can go _over_ fifty.

I was surprised when he ate lunch with me instead of at the table full of his friends but I didn't mind as it gave us more time to talk. However, I didn't tell him about the whole- I leave _again_ in a month thing, because I thought it would put a damper on things.

The whole week carried on pretty much in that routine. I would get up, have breakfast, spend the day in school with Isaac ignoring our teachers, come home and have dinner, go to bed and start again the next day. Friday was different though. I came home and saw Piper caring for an old woman. Prue had pulled up in her car just as I was walking up the path and we had walked in together to witness it.

"Prue, Bella, thank _God_ your both home." Piper said.

"Yeah, who, uh…" Prue started. I stared incredulously at Piper. I knew she was kind-hearted but this went a bit _too_ far.

"Here you go, Britney. Why don't you go sit down at the table, okay? There you go." She told the old woman, while giving her something to eat.

"_Britney_?" I asked. _Is Piper getting early-onset dementia? Maybe. _I thought.

"You're not going to believe this. I'm not sure I do. I think... _no_, I _know_, this woman is Britney Reynolds." She told us.

"Yeah, right, Piper and I'm Rosy O'Donnell." I snorted at Prue's comment.

"Piper, honey, Prue's right." I looked to Prue for backup and saw her nodding. "That's _not_ Britney."

"No, I mean it. Britney has a tattoo, right? An angel on her right hand, remember?" I looked over to placate her and gasped.

"That can't be." Prue said. Piper then told us how she'd asked her questions only Britney would know and that was enough to convince us.

We we're discussing possible causes and I was about to head up to the Book - whether I wanted to 'demon hunt' or not it looked like I _had_ too - when there was a crash from the kitchen where Britney had just gone.

"Britney, what happened?" Piper exclaimed, helping the old - young - woman up.** "**I'll call 911." She said once Britney was seated.

"Oh sure, that'll go over well. _'Hello, _yes,_ a friend of mine is dying of old age at twenty-five, _can_ you help?'_" I smiled innocently at Piper's glare and then looked away. Spotting something on the floor, I bent down to retrieve it. "It's a cocktail napkin from Quake. There's an address." I ask confused as to whose napkin it was.

"Javna." Britney croaked.

"That's where Phoebe went." Piper told us and all three of us went straight to the Book.

"I think I found it. Yeah, look - _Javna_. Javna feeds one week out of every year, stealing the life force from the young." I told my sisters.

"Any kind of incantation to reverse it?" Prue asked.

"Yeah. _'The hand of Fatima.' _It says that the Prophet Mohammad used it centuries ago to banish Javna back to wherever the hell he came from."

The ride to address was short, but felt like a century. My sister was probably having her life force sucked out so I didn't expect anything else. Once we got there though, we couldn't find anything out of place apart from the Quake van. It wasn't even a minute later, however, when we heard a scream.

"That was Phoebe." Prue said, stating the obvious.

_**Phoebe's POV**_

Why didn't I sense that something was wrong? Some witch I was, I couldn't tell an evil being from a _photographer_! Shouldn't I have a ingrained demon finder or something? _I bet this wouldn't happen to _all powerful _Bella, _I thought.

Once I had gotten here and had that premonition I ran, but didn't make it. I'd been chained to this table since then, and I couldn't even say how long I had been here.

I looked up as I heard movement in front of me and screamed, hoping to _God _that my sister's could somehow find me.

_**Bella's POV**_

The door was locked and Prue used her powers without any hesitation. Once open we walked into a huge studio space we saw that Phoebe had been tied to a table by chains. Javna was in front of her, his eyes glowing a bright blue.

"Prue!" I said, panicked and watched as Javna was flung across the room. I rushed straight to Phoebe's side with Piper not far behind me to untie her.

"Phoebe, we don't have a lot of time, okay?" Piper said. My gaze went to Prue again to ask where the spell was and I saw she was caught in Javna's gaze.

"Prue, grab the mirror!" I shouted, panicked _again_.

Once the mirror was in front of her face it reflect the light back to him and he stumbled.

"Now." Prue demanded, coming to our side with the spell in hand.

"'_Evil eyes look unto thee, may they soon extinguished be, bend they will to the power of four, eye of earth, evil and accursed.'_" We spoke the spell in unison and watched as it turned Javna into dust, until he had completely disappeared.

"Well, _that_ was fun." I exclaimed in a monotone voice. "Let's not do it for a while though." I got a round of agreements and we we're able to get out of shot just seconds before the police showed up.

_**Phoebe's POV **_

Although I will _never_ look at Quake the same way again, I was still walking through the clientele the next night. I spotted someone I recognized as a victim of Javna's and stopped.

"Hey, _how are you_?" When she didn't recognize me I left her alone.

I explained who she was when I sat down with my live-saver sisters. "She was one of Stefan's victims and she _obviously_ doesn't remember."

"Lucky her." Prue said.

"No, lucky _me_. I learned my lesson. I have _got_ to be more careful."

"Excuse me, did I just hear right? Did she actually _admit_ to doing something wrong?" Prue smiled at her own sarcasm.

"Frame it. It won't happen again." I told her lightly.

"It would be a cause for concern if it did." Bella joked.

"At least we helped those people." Piper commented.

"Yeah, a toast to the power of four. Whether we like it or not." Bella proposed.

Once we had toasted to our _charmed_ status, a phone rang. Both Prue and Bella went to check their's as I didn't have mine on me and neither did Piper. It was Bella's. She checked the number, smiled and looked up to us.

"I'll meet you guy's at home, okay?" She got up and answered it before it rang off. "_Hey_." I heard before she was drowned out.

"Do you think it was a guy?" I asked.

"Please don't tell me we're going to have to deal with that?" Prue asked with an indulgent smile.

"Looks like it." Piper said, also smiling.

"Until she leaves." That thought stopped the conversation for all of us.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Did you like my OC? Please say you do. I have big plans for him - I think :) - and he is in the next chapter!<strong>

**The next chapter is my own story as it doesn't have any 'charmed' story lines in it, but it does explain about why Bella quit soccer and why she doesn't visit her sisters often anymore ;)**

**I have a TEASER which will be given to anyone who REVIEWS - but make sure your private messages are enabled because I can't send it otherwise, just like I haven't been able to reply to some reviews because of it and I don't like it, becasue I LOVE replying :D **

**Anyway, as always I hope you enjoyed it - REVIEW and let me know what you thought, if you have time :D**

**xxTwinVampsxx **


	9. The Mistake

**Hey everyone :D Just a quick note to say how much I love that you guys are liking this story :D **

**I think this new chapter is kinda a risk, as it has no demon hunting and the sisters are only in it for a little bit but I hope you like it.**

**As always there is a teaser ready for those of you who review and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimed: <strong>I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer and the creators of Charmed do.

**Chapter Eight**

_**Bella's POV**_

"Hey." I made my way through the throng of people in Quake as I tried to hear the voice on the other side of the phone. "Hold on a minute." I pushed my way through until I was outside and put the phone back to my ear.

"Hey, you still there?" I asked.

"Yep, here and waiting. Where are you?" He asked.

"Quake. I'm just walking home now though." I told him.

"On your own?"

"_Yes_, on my own. I'll be fine don't worry."

"No. Wait where you are, I'll be right there." I was about to vehemently resist, telling him that I was capable of walking home on my own, when he hung up.

"_Argh_!" I grumbled and stopped, settling in on the curb floor to wait.

It was less than ten minutes later that a truck pulled up next to me and the door swung open.

"Get in." He said.

"You know I would have been fine." I said, reluctantly getting in the cab of the truck.

"Yeah, sure. Call me difficult then, because I don't think a girl should be walking on her _own_ in a city this size at night."

"That was completely pig headed, you do _know_ that right." I laughed and he joined in.

"Yeah, I know, but I still think it."

"Okay, I'll give you that. I still would have been completely fine though."

"I have no doubts."

I looked around outside the cab of the truck and noticed we were going in the complete opposite direction of my house.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I just need to think." He answered.

"What if I wanted to go home?" I questioned.

"Do you want too?" He asked me.

"No." He laughed as I just shrugged off his question.

He took me to a peak that overlooked the Golden Gate bridge and we both got out and sat on the front of his truck.

"This is spectacular." I said.

"Yeah. I come here a lot to think." I smiled and relaxed for the first time since Phoebe read aloud from the Book of Shadows. I hadn't tried my powers since that day when my shield just _happened _on it's own to protect me from the car. Phoebe had tried _many_ times to get me too because apparently I was 'a lot more than just a shield'. I didn't want to know what else I was though, so I avoided it. Until I had too - like with Jeremy and Javna. Even then it was _just_ spells.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him to get off my own thoughts.

"I'm thinking about quitting football." He said so quietly that I almost didn't hear him.

"_What_? I thought you loved football, Isaac."

"I like it sure, but _love_ it? Nah, I was in it to please my Dad."

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything else to say to that. I'd seen him practice and he was _really_ good, so I had just assumed he loved it. Obviously I was wrong. I realized we were more alike than I knew, other than the fact we both didn't get to meet our moms and having the same favorite ice cream. We were both doing something we didn't _want_ to be doing. Granted his was normal and mine was supernatural but it still applied.

"I used to play soccer." I told him, without thinking about it. It was so easy just to _talk_ to him. I had never spoken to anybody about what I had felt after I lost Grams, not even my Dad, but apparently I was going to now.

"Why did you stop?" He asked quietly, out of respect, already knowing that this was going to be hard for me.

"I loved it. If I didn't have practice- I would just play for fun, and then-" I hesitated.

"Then?" He whispered.

"Then my Grandmother died." I whispered, stopping to take a breath to relax myself.

"As far as I was concerned, my life was, well not _perfect_ - but close too. I was doing good in school, I was playing soccer - which I loved. My Dad was and _is_ amazing, and every chance I got I would visit my Grams. We didn't even do anything _special_ together, but the time we did share I will _always_ cherish."

The silence was almost overwhelming until I blurted, "she taught me how to cook. Well, not just that, she taught me to always be myself and to stand up for myself if I needed too. She taught me a _lot_ and she loved me. Loved me for _me_ and not how everyone at school or back home saw me. Just me. Whether I was moody and pissed and gave her the silence treatment or whether I was ridiculously happy and doing silly dances around her kitchen, she loved me. _Unconditionally_." I could see Isaac was about to comment so I held my hand up to signal that I wasn't finished. "The last time I saw her, we had an argument. She wanted me to move out here. She said- she said, that I was giving up on my destiny" I scoffed the word that I now knew meant my destiny as a _witch_ "by staying in a 'back water' town. She told me that my Dad didn't know how to handle a teenage girl, so I should come live with her and my sisters." I laughed slightly without humor. "My Dad has always been my only parental figure, _ever_. Grams to me was just _Grams_. Unlike my sisters as she practically raised them so she was a semi-mother figure to them, but not to me." I took a deep breathe to be able to continue. "I didn't take her insinuating my Dad's way of raising me was anything other than perfect well and I- I-" I sniffed and wiped the tears that had silently crawled down my face away before carrying on. "I told her that my Dad was the _only_ person to be there for me whenever I needed someone. That when I broke my leg four years ago, he was there by my side holding my hand while she and my sisters had sent a _card_. I told her that if she continued to slight my Dad that she wouldn't see me again and that because he's the _only_ family I'd ever had, that he was all I _needed_." I stopped and thought back to that time. "I didn't speak to her again for six months, until Piper called me to tell me she was in the hospital. I didn't even get here in time to see her be-before she-" a sob caught in my throat and I stopped speaking, knowing that he knew what I meant- I had quit everything I loved because I'd lost someone important to me and the last time I'd seen them I'd made the mistake to trash the love they gave me. Big arms encased me in a hug which I welcomed.

"You didn't know what was going to happen to her. The most important thing is that even after all you said to her, she would know you still loved her."

"How do you know?" I asked when I got my sobs under control.

"Because although love requires a brave heart to give it, it's still the most simple thing in the world to give _unconditionally_. Most of the time you don't even know it's happened but once you give love, it's hard to get back completely." I turned slightly in stunned silence in Isaac's arms to face him. After a minute I spoke.

"Wow. I didn't know a jock could be so deep." He laughed.

"Yeah, bet you didn't. Like you said, she loved you. An argument- no matter how bad -wouldn't have stopped her loving you." I smiled softly.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I turned back to the scene in front of us, still in his arms and returned to silence.

It wasn't till we got back in the truck quite some time later that either of us spoke.

"So your quitting the team, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do instead?"

"I don't know, but with my GPA I could do anything I want." He stated with a smug smile.

"You know, I always thought it was weird you kept up a perfect point average." I said with a teasing laugh.

The front door of the manor was opened before I could even get to it and I was dragged inside by a furious Prue.

"Where the hell have you been!" She yelled.

"Out on the peaks with Isaac."

"You left before us and we got home before you, you should have called." Piper said, more calmly, but still annoyed.

"You guys aren't my parents and I am eighteen, what I do is my business and it wasn't like I was in danger. I was only with Isaac." I said calmly knowing there was no point in shouting.

"We may not be your parents, but were your sisters - _older_ sisters - and we didn't know were you where. Do I have to remind you what happen to Phoebe _just_ last night?" Prue said, referring to Javna. I groaned. "Go to your room." I was taken aback by her order.

"No." She went to speak but I cut her off. "I didn't _ask_ for any of this. I didn't _want_ to stay here. I didn't _want_ to become a witch and I sure as hell didn't _need_ to bond with any of you. I just want to finish my time here and go _home_!" I felt a sort of stirring in my gut as my tirade built and by the end I was seeing blue surrounding me. I didn't think anything of it until my surroundings became fuzzy and then cleared, showing me my living room back home in Forks.

"I'll have to call you back Billy." I looked to my Dad on his recliner putting the phone down on his best friend and opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Guess we've got to talk kiddo." He said getting up.

I huffed out a laugh and managed a, "ya think?" before I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like the ending? I did :D I hope you weren't disappointed or upset with me for the whole BellaGrams argument thing :)**

**TEASER anyone? Then please REVIEW :)**

**Until next week...**

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	10. Always Need A Dad

**Next Chapter! I hope you guys are liking this so far. **

**I've had a lot of reviews asking is she going to get with Isaac and all I can say is that she might in the end, but I have someone lined up for now- we'll just have to see how it goes :) Hope that's okay :)**

**Anyway, on with the reading people! **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimed: <strong>I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer and the creators of Charmed do.

**Chapter Nine**

_**Charlie's POV**_

"Well, are we going out on the lake this weekend or not?" I asked my old friend. We'd been debating for the last ten minutes whether or not to stay in, watching a game with a couple of beers or going out on the lake to fish. The rest of the hour long phone call had been spent on nonsense gossip. He was about to answer when a blue light filled my living room. _Not again! _I thought. _I'd already done as they'd asked and sent Bella to her sisters, what did they want now?_ The lights faded and I was mildly surprised to see Bella herself standing in front of me. "I'll have to call you back Billy." I put the phone down without waiting for a reply and stood. "Guess we've got to talk kiddo."

She huffed out a laugh and managed a, "ya think?" before passing out. I laughed. _Yeah, it'll be like that for a while. _I thought, remembering how long it took me to get used to the dazed feeling after orbing.

I picked her up and placed her on the couch, not knowing how long she would be out for. I settled in for the wait in my recliner, but soon enough my eyes closed from exhaustion.

_**Bella's POV**_

There was a light illuminating behind my eyelids. It was persistent and quite annoying so I slowly opened my eyes while sitting up.

_Huh, I didn't dream it, _I thought as I looked around my living room in Forks. I took a deep breath to relax my chaotic thoughts that were telling me to hide in my bedroom closet and pray it was all make believe, when I smelt coffee. I made my way to the kitchen and saw my Dad sitting at the table with the paper in front of him and a coffee on the table. I passed him without a word and got my own. I inhaled the scent and sat down opposite my Dad and spoke in a whisper.

"Did you know?" I asked, afraid of the answer. His paper rustled as he folded it and laid it down to look me squarely in the eye.

"Yeah I did kiddo." He told me. "Where else did you think you got your orbing from?" He said with a chuckle.

"Orbing?" Confused at the completely foreign word. He looked at me for a second before asking his own question.

"You have been trying to control your powers, right?"

I huffed before I answered. "No. Why would I want to do that, it's not like I want them."

"If you don't control them, they will control you." I was about to respond when he spoke again. "I know you didn't want this. Hell, _I_ didn't want this for you! Why do you think I gave up being a whitelighter. I didn't want you in this life, but the fact is, is that you are. I'd be all for ignoring your powers just like you seem to want to but at the end of the day I'd rather have my magical Daughter than have lost her because she couldn't fight off a demon." It was the longest speech I'd ever heard from my Dad, but that isn't what had me stumped for a minute until I responded.

"I've fought a demon before and I was fine." I told him, to dazed at the possibility of death to be smug.

"With the Power of Four on your side?" He questioned. He continued at my nod. "Not to put your sisters down Bella, but you out of all four of the sisters are the most powerful, you don't need the Power of Four to vanquish a _demon_. Don't get me wrong it helps to have them there, but if you learn to control your powers and really hone them, you'd be unstoppable." He said, sounding proud.

"Okay." I said, I couldn't not. Not with how proud he looked of me. "Teach me." The rest of the day was him explaining my lineage and how I came from a line that started with Melinda Warren, who prophesized the Charmed Ones. He continued till he told me how he met my mom. She got pregnant, obviously, so they decided it would be best if he wasn't there anymore as it was forbidden by the Elders - who are pretty much the ultimate good, working for the powers that be - so he continued doing his job as a whitelighter and she as a witch. It wasn't till she died when I was three months that he fell from grace and took custody of me.

We'd spent the entire day talking about how everything in my life was now going to change and as much as I hated it I _knew_ my Dad was right when he told me it would be best to move full time into the manor. But it didn't mean I would.

"So. Witches." I sighed as I looked to see it was near midnight. _I wonder what my sisters are thinking- I mean I had been gone over a day_, I thought.

"Yeah, _witches_. Obviously you don't need your old man to protect you from anything." My Dad told me.

"I'll always need you Dad. No matter what." He was about to reply when I grabbed my head.

"What's wrong Bells?"

"_Bells_." I groaned.

"I've always called you _Bells_, Bells." He must have realised he had it wrong as he corrected himself. "_Oh_. Focus, kiddo. Who is it? What are they telling you?"

I concentrated and it came in clear. "It's Phoebe. She's shouting my name, they need my help."

"_Well_? Go on, kiddo. You know how." I smiled, hugged him and yet again concentrated on how I'd felt before when I'd orbed. It worked and I landed where I automatically knew Phoebe was. The attic. I automatically ignored the dizziness when I heard her.

'"_When in the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam, rid all beings from these walls, save sisters four now heed our call.'_" Phoebe read aloud from the Book.

"What are you doing?" I asked, last time she had read aloud it didn't turn out well. It turned us into witches.

"Finally you're here! Come on!" She grabbed my arm and ran with me to my other sisters who were standing on the stair looking into the living room where there was two Victors - their Dad and two others, who I recognized as neighbors.

"Wha-" I didn't get to finish.

"'_In the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam, rid all beings from these walls, save sisters four now heed our call.'_" Phoebe shouted out. I took it as my queue to repeat the spell just like my other sisters did.

"'_In the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam, rid all beings from these walls, save sisters four now heed our call.'_" Once the Power of Four spell was complete the neighbors - or rather demons - melted and disappeared.

"For a moment there I wasn't sure what you would do." Victor - the one that survived spoke.

"For a moment there neither did I." Prue replied.

"Can someone explain this to me?" I asked, still confused as to what I had missed.

"Tomorrow." Piper told me with a hug. "Nice to see you home again." She whispered. We all made are way to the living room to relax and talk. When I felt the conversation was too private for me I made my way out, but not before hearing part of it.

"I thought you didn't want us to use our magic." Phoebe asked her Dad.

"I didn't. Not as long as I still thought of you as my little girls. But you're obviously not anymore." Victor explained.

"We're still you're little girls, we're just…" Piper started.

"Witches." Prue finished what Piper hesitated to finish.

"Yeah, witches. Well, obviously you don't need your old man to protect you from anything." I grinned as I made my way back to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I think I'm a bit disappointed with this chapter but it's not up to me :) <strong>

**As always people who REVIEW will get next weeks TEASER! **

**I hope you liked reading even if you don't review :D **

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	11. One Of You

**Next chapter! I hope you all like it. **

**I was a bit disappointed getting only 2 REVIEWS for the last one, but I guess it's up to you guys to want to REVIEW! But thanks to everyone who has REVIEWED so far- Love Ya! :P**

**TEASER is ready for REVIEWERS but I won't be able to send it till later on tonight as I'm going out now to my university to finish some last minute things before I can start in September :D**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimed: <strong>I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer and the creators of Charmed do.

**Chapter Ten**

_**Bella's POV**_

"Do _not_ say this is a normal occurrence?" I asked as I joined Prue outside of the bathroom.

"Have you checked your bathroom?" She asked.

"Yeah. Phoebe's in there. What is she doing up this early anyway?"

"Who can ever say why Phoebe does _anything_." I just nodded not getting involved in that line of conversation.

"Piper, I cannot be late today." Prue said as she banged on the door. "My first biannual auction starts tomorrow and I want to do a good job."

"Oh that's right, you start your new job today right?" I asked.

"Yesterday. I started _yesterday_, you know _Monday_." She replied.

"It's Tuesday today?" I asked, in real confusion. _This whole I'm a witch and living with my sisters who I barely know must be getting to me_, I thought.

"Yeah, how could you not know- _Piper_! Hurry up!" She shouted.

"Huh." I said. At that moment Phoebe came around the corner drying her hair with a towel.

"Bathroom's free." I smirked at Prue.

"Good luck at work. Don't be late now!" I laughed, as I watched her glaring at me, walking away.

Once I was finished with the shower I went back to my room and dressed in jeans, I looked around puzzled.

"Kit?" I said. _Strange_, I thought. Normally she would be winding herself around my legs wanting to go out.

"Bella!" Piper shouted.

"Yeah?" I yelled back.

"If you don't leave now you'll be late." She yelled again.

"Sure, sure." I grumbled. I grabbed my bag and made my way down the stairs.

"Piper? Have you seen Kit?" I asked as I walked into the living room.

"No. Have you looked for her?" She asked.

I snorted. "Of course. She's not here."

"Well I have to wait for the handyman today, I'll ask him to keep an eye out."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Hey!" She said as I went to walk out, backpack on my shoulder. "Please, make it to school today." I gave her an innocent look. "I don't know what you were doing yesterday, but I know you weren't in school."

I just nodded and walked out the door.

_**Piper's POV**_

I didn't know whether to feel ashamed of myself or not. I was currently watching the handyman bending over looking up the chimney _and what a fine bend he had_, I thought. I looked down to see the flyers I was holding in my hand. They read 'Have you seen this cat?' with a picture of kit and Bella- the only one we had. I'd called all the shelters that morning after I had looked around for the feline with no luck and I knew Bella was extremely attached to the animal so I needed to find her, because at the back of my mind I wondered if she would leave knowing that her cat was lost while here in San Francisco.

"Uh... well I think I see... yep. There's definitely something here." Leo- the handyman -said from his position at the fire place.

"Definitely." I mumble.

"Sorry." Leo says, getting up and turning to face me. "You know, have you tried the shelter?"

"Yeah. Nothing." I tell him, sadly.

"Well, she had her collar on right? With your number on it and everything?"

"A distinctive collar actually." I tell him with a slight smile. "Anyway. Uh, thanks for looking. I'm sure you must be hungry after all that work, would you like something to eat?"

"Yeah thanks, um...let me go put up these flyers first and I'll be right back, OK?" Leo asks to which I nodded my agreement.

"Oh, quite possibly the finest glutes in the city, in the state and in all the land." I say to myself as I heard the front door close.

_**Bella's POV**_

I was walking down the street when I noticed them. The flyers. I took one off the poll and saw that it was indeed what I thought and not what my eyes had mistaken. It was a picture of me and kit. One that Piper had taken last week sometime when I had fallen asleep on the couch with Kit cuddled to my side. It read 'Have you seen this cat?' and I drew a breath. _That meant she hadn't found her, _I thought. I started running and got home within minutes to find Piper in the kitchen nervously talking to herself.

"…I mean, it's just a movie. It could even be between friends- not a date." She laughed slightly, but it had an edge to it. "Gahh! I'm asking a guy out on a _date_, not proposing so why the hell am I so nervous?"

"Maybe because you've never done it before?" I asked.

"Ahh!" She gasped as she spun around to see me at the door of the kitchen watching her with a smirk. "What are you-" She took a deep breath and continued. "You know what it doesn't matter and I'll have you know I have done it plenty of times."

"Eww." I said.

"Not- not that! I meant dating- I have been on plenty of dates."

"Oh. Well I didn't mean _that_. I meant that _you_ haven't asked a _guy_ out before."

"How did you-"

"Just don't be nervous." I interrupted her. I needed to finish this line of conversation to start about Kit and then avoid the whole 'why are you home from school when school isn't finished' questioning. "Ask him straight. Prue wants us all out tonight for her date with Andy right?" She nodded and I continued. "So tell him your going to a movie and ask if he wants to join you. Simple. Now tell me what this is." I say holding up the flyer. She told me almost reluctantly that she hadn't found her so I stormed straight to my room. It wasn't long before I felt bad for inflicting my temper on Piper and as I was at the bottom of the steps the bell rang.

"So what time's that movie?" I heard Leo say, I smiled as I told both Piper and Leo I would get the door.

"Kit! Oh my god. Where did you find her?" I asked taking hold of the cat in the girls arms.

"I was just walking by and I um, saw one of your flyers and poof. There she was. Like magic."

Her use of the word so casually stopped me for a second before I laughed nervously. "Wow. I can't even believe she let you hold her." I said changing the subject.

"Oh. Welcome home Kitty!" Phoebe cooed to the cat as she joined me and the girl in the hall. I smiled at her and made my way into the living room where Piper was.

"Oh hey there Kit. You must be starving." Piper said as soon as she saw Kit.

"I fed her." The girl said.

"I thought you said you just found her." I asked in confusion.

"I did. Oh, um, a couple of hours ago. I mean." She stumbled. Something didn't add up and I was instantly cautious of her story.

"And she didn't try to scratch you?" Piper asked. It was a well known fact in this house that Kit didn't really like strangers and would rip them to shreds with her claws if she saw the need too.

"Mm-mmm." The girl answered nonchalantly.

"You know, I'll take the flyers down tomorrow. Let me uh, clean up before the movie." Leo told Piper.

"Movie, huh?" I said with a smirk.

"You guys aren't going out are you? I mean, you just got your cat back." The girl questioned without a pause.

"Oh she'll be fine. Let me get my purse. Uh, what's your name?" Piper asked.

"Oh. No. No. I don't want your money." She said quickly.

At that moment Prue and Andy walked into the room and myself, Piper and Phoebe all spoke together. "Hey Andy!"

"Hey!" He answered. I looked and saw that he had a movie in his hands and grimaced, Prue was going to be pissed, we were supposed to be out of the house a half hour ago.

"Hey. I thought we all had plans tonight?" Prue questioned with a slightly angry expression.

"This girl just found our cat for us." Phoebe told her.

"Aviva." The girl told us.

"Well that's great. Um, is fifty bucks enough?" Prue asked to get her to leave no doubt.

"Uh, I don't... I don't want a reward." She said again. "We need to talk." Her urgent tone made me tense up. I did not like where this was going.

"About what?" Prue asked, getting more pissed by the second. I mean I would too if I had a boyfriend and my sisters and a random girl screwed up date night.

"About Wicca."

"Uh…" Prue started. Leo walked in just then and Prue continued. "Andy Trudeau, this is Leo Wyatt. You guys chat. We'll be right back."

"Thanks again." Piper said as we tried to push her towards the front door and out of the house.

"Yeah. I'm sorry you can't stay." I said with false sadness.

"I'm...not leaving." She told us, standing still. "Don't youunderstand? I'm one of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Is it worth a REVIEW? What did you think?<strong>

**Like I said the TEASER is ready but you won't get it till later- I'm sorry about that! :D**

**Hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am :D**

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	12. She Just Left

**New Chapter! **

**I still didn't get a lot of review for the last chapter and considering there is a lot of people reading this story I thought I'd get more :) Oh well - ever the hopeful :D **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter- Next Chapter TEASER is ready for REVIEWERS ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimed: <strong>I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer and the creators of Charmed do.

**Chapter Eleven **

_**Bella's POV**_

"What do you mean." I asked harshly. She lifted her hand and pointed at the popcorn I'd only just noticed Andy had in the hand without the film and it began to rise.

"No." Piper said, raising her hands and freezing the room. Aviva, however, didn't freeze.

"Very cool." She said, walking toward Andy and Leo to get a closer look.

"Um, wait. You didn't... she didn't...you didn't freeze?" Piper stuttered.

"Duh." I said under my breath, holding Kit closer to my chest.

"That's because I'm a witch too." Aviva said with a smug smile. When she realized that meant pretty much nothing to us she continued. "Look, I just want to be friends."

"Uh, guys, we have about 20 seconds until they unfreeze." Piper said with concern and slight fear in her voice.

"How did you find out about us?" Phoebe asked her.

"I'm gonna need more than 20 seconds for that." Aviva stated.

"OK. You need to leave here now." Prue said looking towards Andy for a second before looking back at Aviva when she asked _why_ in a desperate voice. "Because we don't know who the hell you really are, so just leave. OK? Go. Go. _Go_." Prue then push Aviva towards the door, not allowing her to stop her from doing so.

"No. I'm not leaving. I just saved your cat." She spoke louder, as she realized we were completely serious.

"Leave now or else." Prue's tone showed that she was seriously pissed.

"Or else what." She looked over at the popcorn again and it burst open- popcorn was thrown all over the place, before she quickly left while we were distracted. Everything unfroze.

"What the hell?" Andy said looking at all the popcorn.

"Hey, where did that girl go?" Leo asked.

"Uh. She just…" I started, but hesitated not knowing what to say.

"Uh! Uh. Left." Prue said as she used her powers to close the door.

_**Prue's POV**_

"Then what happened? Why'd you want me to leave all of a sudden?" Andy asked me again for the third time.

"I told you. Something came up. Sister stuff. I can't really go into detail without betraying someone's secret." _My secret,_ I thought. I really hated my secret more than ever right then. "Look Andy, I'm unpredictable. OK? That's just part of who I am and you have to accept that because I can't change it." I told him in hopes of placating him for now while I thought of something to tell him.

"I don't want you to change Prue. I just- I just want to have a normal date. _That's_ _all_. Is that too much to ask for?" He asked me. I smiled although he couldn't see it.

"All right. Let's just try it again. Tonight? Uh, same time? Same place?" I asked.

"I'll be there. Bye." He replied.

I sighed in relief. "All right. Bye." I hung up the phone as Piper and Phoebe came in.

"Just got done _dodging_ Leo's questions about her. That was close." Piper told me.

"Too close." I agreed. "The question is, who is she?" I questioned.

"And what does she want?" Piper added.

"Let us not forget Aviva found Kit." Phoebe tried defending her.

"Yeah. She's probably the one who _stole_ the cat in the first place." I told her haughtily.

"Hello? Paranoia check." She smirked.

"Phoebe, for all we know, she's a warlock." I said, trying to get her to listen.

"She can't be. She didn't freeze." Piper stated.

"So she's a bad witch maybe." I counteracted.

"Yeah, a bad witch with a really cool power. Better than mine that's for sure." Phoebe said with a smile.

At that moment Bella walked in and grabbed her purse from the table. She was about to walk out when she heard what Phoebe had said.

"Why are you so quick to defend her?" She asked.

"Why are you all so quick to _condemn_ her?" Phoebe replied.

"Face it Phoebe, she has _a lot_ going against her." Bella said quite harshly.

"Like what? That she didn't freeze? That's not a reason to not hear her out." Phoebe stated.

"How about she _magically_ found Kit after _just_ seeing her picture. Or how she actually knew _we_ were witches. Isn't that at all suspicious in your mind?" Bella said incredulously. _My exact argument, _I thought.

"If she is a witch, a good witch, then it might be kinda cool considering she's the first one we've run across." Piper intervened.

"Exactly." Phoebe agreed.

"Guys, Bella's right we don't know anything about her- like how she got her powers." I said. Out of all of us, Bella and I had had the most animosity over the years, so to be together on this was strange- in a good way.

"She tried to tell us, but you kicked her out." Phoebe yelled with a sardonic laugh.

"Yeah. She would have exposed us if I hadn't." I told her.

"Prue, she's just a kid. Besides, if she is a witch, she probably feels just as alone as we do. Maybe she just needs some friends." Phoebe tried cajoling me.

"Or maybe she's out to destroy us. It wouldn't be the first time." Bella said with a huff. "You know what, never mind. I want nothing to do with her. I'm late for school." She said quickly walking out of the kitchen.

I sighed. "All right, until she knows who she really is, let's just steer clear. OK?" I asked my other sisters. Once I received nods I left for work.

_**Phoebe's POV**_

The phone rang not long after all three of my sisters had left, leaving me the only person in the house to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked. There was no answer, so I tried again. "Aviva?" I was right and we made plans to meet up.

"I'm so glad that you came." Aviva told me as we met up outside of her high school. It was lucky that it wasn't the same school Bella goes, as there are two high schools within distance of the manor.

"I'm glad that you called actually." I told her honestly.

"Good, me too. Um, you didn't tell your bitch sister about this, did you?" She asked.

"Hey, watch your mouth. Prue had every right to be upset about what you did." I told her- I didn't like anyone but me bad mouthing my sisters.

"It's funny how you knew that I was talking about Prue and not Bella. Come on, I'll tell you everything that you want to know."

We made our way to the manor and I gave an impromptu tour. I had to apologize for the mess that was made by Leo's in-progress work.

"Why don't you just use your powers. Cast a spell to do the work or something, it'll be quicker. You do have powers, don't you?" She asked.

"What makes you think I do?" I replied with my own question.

"Please." She snorted. "You're a witch."

"Yeah, which brings us back to how do you know that? You promised." I told her when it looked like she wasn't going to answer.

"I have this teacher. She's great. She's like my mom. She told me." She replied.

"Who is she?" I asked in interest. _Did witches have teachers? If so then why didn't the Book tell us and where was ours?_ I thought.

"Another witch. Like a high priestess or something. She said you were the coolest and I would like you the best. She was right." She told me.

"Well I'd like to meet her sometime." I had a feeling that something wasn't right. A _gut_ feeling.

"Yeah?" She asked and I nodded. "Is your room up there?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Come on. I want to share something with you. You're gonna love it. I promise."

We mad our way up to my bedroom, were Aviva moved towards the mirror and pulled out some lipstick before applying it.

"I like mirrors." She said. "They never lie to you. They always tell you the truth whether you like it or not. It's basic black." She told me, referring to her lipstick shade. "The _color of my soul_. Do you want to try it?"

"You're soul's not black." I told her honestly without answering her question. I didn't think I could pull black off and if she _was_ a good witch then her soul wouldn't be black, unlike warlocks.

"You know the feeling that I mean. You're different, you know, you'll never want what they want. You belong on the edge. We aren't pink people Phoebe." She turned to face me instead of the mirror. "You want to see something incredible? Better yet, you want to try it?"

"Try what?" I asked in curiosity.

"I'll show you my power if you show me yours."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like? <strong>

**REVIEWERS will get TEASERS- but it's up to you :D **

**I'm going out right now to visit my cousin whose in hospital so I'll reply later on tonight to any reviews I get :)**

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	13. Miss Witch Is Staying

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I completely forgot to upload this yesterday! I have no excuse other than I forgot what day it was :) **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy and as always the TEASER is ready for REVIEWERS.**

**I'd also like to say a quick Thank You to all my loyal reviews that review every week. I love hearing for you, even if it's a quick one :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimed: <strong>I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer and the creators of Charmed do.

**Chapter Twelve **

_**Phoebe's POV**_

"Don't be afraid." Aviva said as we sat down on my bedroom floor, Indian style, with candles laid out between us. She held her hands out and I grasped them.

"OK. Now what?" I asked.

Aviva giggled and glanced at the mirror. "She's giving it to you too." She told me.

"Who is? Giving me what?" Not understanding- I didn't feel anything.

"The power." She stated. "Here. Touch this." She said grabbing a potted plant from beside her. I did as she asked, the plant began to grow and I gasped. "It's the power of heat. You're hand is like the sun." She told me.

"Whoa." I said as I smiled.

"That's pretty cool huh?" I nodded even though it was obviously rhetorical.

_**Prue's POV**_

I got into the house and it was mostly dark."Anybody home?" I shouted. "Better not be." I sighed.

I started up to my bedroom to change when I saw Phoebe's light on under her door.

"Phoebe, are you…" I started as I walked in. Aviva was there and before Phoebe could talk I interrupted. "What are you doing?"

"Get out. This is her room." The young witch yelled.

"Aviva…" Phoebe cautioned

"No. She treats you worse than my aunt treats me. It's not right." Aviva interrupted.

The doorbell rang and I turned and left, not wanting to deal with this situation right now. I got to the door before the bell rang again and opened it to see Andy.

"Chianti, Body Heat...What do you think?" He asked.

"Ah…" I hesitated.

"Prue, I can explain!" Phoebe yelled as she came down the stairs. "Oh no!" She said as she saw Andy at the door, bottle of wine in hand.

"Oh no...Let me guess? Rain check?" Andy said sarcastically.

"Andy…" I started but he interrupted.

"Prue, this is...this is getting ridiculous."

"I know. Believe me." I told him getting upset with the situation. "You have every right to be upset, and I can't talk about it right now but I will. I promise. Tomorrow? Quake? 1:00? Please?" I pleaded.

"OK. Tomorrow 1:00." After I shut the door I walked straight past Phoebe into the parlor.

"I am _so_ sorry." Phoebe started, following me. "I totally forgot."

I stopped to face her. "What the hell is she doing here? What's a matter with you?"

"This is her house too, OK? She can _do_ whatever she wants." Aviva butted in.

"Aviva…" Phoebe cautioned again before turning to me. "She's not what you think she is."

"She doesn't understand Phoebe. She'll never understand." Aviva stated, whilst walking away and out of the house.

The next morning we were all sitting around in the kitchen. Bella hadn't come home that night and I was questioning her on where she was.

"It's none of your business." She told me.

"The hell it isn't. Bella, you're my little sister- my little sister who was out _all_ _night_ and didn't come home. I deserve to know were you where." She glared at me and before she could answer the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Phoebe said wanting to get away from the argument most probably. Bella was still glaring when she came back moments later with Aviva right next to her.

"What is she-" I started.

"Don't Prue." Phoebe said with force. She got Aviva to sit down and brought her some tea.

"Thanks." Aviva said.

"You poor thing. You're shivering." Phoebe said while finding a jacket to give to her.

"I'm OK." She told Phoebe before turning to address me. "I know that you don't like me and I know that the last thing you want to do is help me. But I don't know where else to turn. I don't have anybody else."

She told us how her Aunt had been admitted to hospital and after a quick phone call Piper confirmed it.

"How did she fall again?" I asked, still suspicious.

"I don't know. I...I heard her scream and, and then I found her on the floor and I called 911. I promise, if you just let me spend the night and get some sleep, I'll tell you everything you want to know about me tomorrow." She replied.

"She can sleep in my room." Phoebe offered.

"No magic." I told her after a minute of thinking.

"I swear." She replied.

"_Great_." Bella spoke up for the first time. "Well, I'm out of here if Miss Witch is staying. Don't expect me back." She was at the kitchen door before I went to speak but she turned around and spoke again, to Aviva. "And _don't_ step foot into my room. Oh, and I'm taking the cat." She told us, I sighed and let it be. She was probably just going to orb to her Dad's anyway.

_**Piper's POV**_

I couldn't sleep that night so I got up to go to the kitchen to get myself a drink when I saw Aviva at Prue's bedroom door. "What are you doing?" I asked, hushed.

"Um...I was just looking for the bathroom." She replied in a whisper.

"Oh. It's down the hall to the right." I told her.

"Great. Thanks. Good night." Once she left, I opened Prue's door to find her still asleep and then went back to bed, my drink forgotten.

_**Prue's POV**_

I'd decided to visit Aviva Aunt. I was still suspicious of the teen and thought maybe her Aunt could help me with this feeling I had about her.

"I don't understand. Why is Aviva staying with you? I don't even know who you are." She asked once I had told her we were housing the teen- for now.

"Um, actually we just met your niece. We lost our cat and she found it for us." I told her.

"Oh. That's what she was hiding." She said.

"Hiding?" I asked, this didn't sound good.

"In the closet. She wouldn't let me go anywhere near it. You're lucky she didn't sacrifice the poor thing." _Bella was right, _I thought, _she had had Kit for a while. "_She's a strange kid. Very troubled. Into all sorts of wired stuff. Black magic, voodoo. God know what else. No wonder she doesn't have any friends." She told me.

"What makes you think she's into black magic?" I asked cautiously.

"You should see her room. It seems like every time I walk past there she's in there...chanting or something. Sometimes, I swear, I even hear other voices. I know she's not happy there. I'm only taking care of her until her mom gets out of rehab." She replied.

"Do you mind if I stop by your place and pick up some things for Aviva?" I asked. _I needed to get a look around, _I thought. After she gave me a yes, I left telling her to get better soon- and I _really_ hope she did.

_**Piper's POV**_

"Andy, I can't seem to get a hold of Prue. I know she was going to the hospital…" I told him as he sat waiting in a seat in Quake. He stood up and sighed.

"That's all right Piper. Thanks for trying."

"I'm sure there's a perfectly good…" I started.

"Explanation?" He finished, putting money on the table. "Wanna bet?" He asked, walking away.

_**Prue's POV**_

Once I got in Aviva's room I started looking around. I found some black candles and other stuff hidden in the closet and kept looking until I found her diary by the bed. I picked it up and started reading. _Privacy be damned_.

""Kali says we're close to taking over the Halliwell coven. I hate lying to them."" I found my cell phone in my pocket and phoned home.

"Hello." Phoebe answered.

"Uh, Phoebe. It's me." I told her.

"Prue, where are you? Piper called-" I interrupted.

"Um. Listen, call her back and tell her to come home. I'll...I'll explain it to you guys later. And Phoebe, whatever you do, don't let Aviva out of your sight. OK?" I told her.

"Yeah sure." She replied without hesitating.

"All right. Bye." I said, hanging up.

I left before seeing the mirror contort into an image of a woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a REVIEW for the TEASER. If not then I hope you enjoyed it anyway :D<strong>

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	14. Curiosity Killed The Kali

**Hey! Okay, so I've been out today volunteering in hospital and it completely slipped my mind when I got home to upload. But hey, better late than never right? **

**Anywho, I hope you like it. This is it- Aviva will be off and out of the story now :) whose excited? I am. :D**

**Please read the last AN as well at the bottom :) Please and Thanking You. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimed: <strong>I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer and the creators of Charmed do.

**Chapter Thirteen **

_**Phoebe's POV**_

I hung up the phone to Prue and turned around to see Aviva right behind me. "Prue's on her way home. We can have our little chat when she gets here." I told her with a smile.

"Yeah. OK." She replied. "Mind if I go upstairs and lay down? I'm...I'm not feeling real well." She asked me.

"Sure. Go ahead." I smile uneasily as she turned to head up the stairs. I thought I was really getting to know her but something in Prue's tone had made me uneasy and I didn't like it.

I sighed and went to sit down, but I saw Aviva jacket laying on the chair. I went to pick it up and move it to the coat hanger, but had a premonition that stopped me. I gasped as I saw _Aviva in Prue's room. Prue opened the door, unaware of the teenager, only to have a fireball thrown at her._

"Oh my god. Aviva." I muttered as I came out of the premonition. I heard a car door and realized it must have been Prue. "_Oh no_." I said as I ran towards the stairs.

"Aviva?" I made my way into Prue's room without any caution and it was too late. The fireball was already headed towards me, but I held up the jacket I still had in my hands to catch it. "_Aviva_!" I screamed as I dropped the flaming jacket on the floor and stomped on it to extinguish the fire. "What the hell are you doing?" I yelled.

"Phoebe... I'm sorry." She said, rushing past me. I didn't try and stop her.

_**Prue's POV**_

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital." Piper said, looking over Phoebe's arm. I was still on the phone trying to get a hold of my youngest sister, but she seemed to be avoiding us. I didn't bother leaving a voicemail.

"No. It's not that bad." Phoebe replied.

"Well, how did it happen anyway?" Leo asked. He'd been here to see Aviva run out of the house and had decided to stay and make sure Phoebe's arm was okay. I thought it was a nice gesture, considering Piper had a crush on the handyman- but completely unnecessary.

"Uh, _candles_. Aviva had some candles lit and I guess the sweater got to close, and then she ran out of the house." Phoebe lied easily. _Well it was always one of her strong points_, I thought.

"It sure caught fire fast." Leo observed. I hesitated knowing that if he were to stay any longer he could catch us out.

"Um, Leo, we got this. We wouldn't want you to be late for that estimate." I said with a smile, hoping it looked more genuine than it felt.

"Are you sure? I don't mind." He told me.

"No. Prue's right." Phoebe told him, agreeing with me for once. "I'm fine. You go ahead."

"OK. I'll stop by later to see how you're doing." He told her, smiling more easily than I had.

Once he had left I turned to Phoebe. "OK. So, how did this happen?" I asked with real concern.

"I had a premonition...that Aviva was going to hurt you, so I tried to stop her." She took a deep breath and spoke her next sentence in a huffed rush. "I should have listened to you Prue. You were right about Aviva. She's evil."

I sighed. "No. Actually, she's not, but she is being used by an evil spirit and I think I know which one, so come on." I told my sisters.

"What about Bella?" Piper asked.

"She didn't answer." I told her while starting the journey to the attic.

"Again?" Phoebe asked, following behind Piper as she followed me.

"Yeah. _Again_." We didn't speak until we got the attic and I opened the book to find what I was looking for.

"There- Kali." I said. ""An evil sorceress cursed into her own dimension. She appears in reflections and has the power to possess innocents and use them as pawns to steal a witch's power."" I read aloud.

"Wait." Piper said. "I don't understand. So she's using Aviva to try to turn us into bad witches?"

Phoebe ignored Piper's question and asked her own. "Does it say anything about how to get rid of her?"

"Uh, yeah." I told them. ""To get ride of her: shatter her reflection.""

"How do we do that?" Piper asked and before I could answer the door slammed open and Aviva was on the other side.

"Hello Phoebe." She said, walking into the attic and ignoring Piper and myself. "How's" her voice changed- deepened and became more sinister "the arm?" I looked towards both Piper and Phoebe and saw that they knew what was happening. This was Kali.

"You're not Aviva." Phoebe stated.

"You're not kidding." She launched a fireball towards us that separated me from my sisters. Kali then looked towards me, on my own and smiled.

"My power's greater then yours Prue." She told me. "It's only a matter of time."

"_Time_?" I heard Phoebe repeat. "Piper, that's it! Freeze her!" She said.

"Aviva doesn't freeze." Piper reminded her. I looked towards Kali and was surprised she was not she actively trying to kill us. Or whatever it was that she wanted from us. Her expression showed curiosity.

"Yeah, but _Kali_ will." Piper raised her hands and froze her. Kali was able to shout "No!" just before the freeze affected her and then Aviva's body was released and she dropped to the floor.

Piper uncovered a mirror beside her. "Prue! The mirror! Get her to the mirror!" She said in urgency. I used my power and sent her towards the mirror where she was once again trapped.

"No!" She yelled. I smiled as I watched Phoebe smash her reflection into shards with a broom- killing her. _Well, you know what they say- curiosity killed the Kali and the Charmed Ones got satisfaction from it. Or something like that, _I thought in wry humor.

_**Phoebe's POV**_

"Thanks for the dress."

"No problem." I smirked. "It's Prue's." I told her. "All set?"

"Yeah. I'm all set." She answered.

"You OK?" I asked.

"I don't think, uh, looking into a mirror is ever going to be the same." She said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, well, the demon's gone Aviva, _forever_." I told her honestly.

"Yeah, well, unfortunately all the other ones remain. It's so hard." She said.

"Oh, I know. It was hard for me too when I was your age. These are the hardest years of your life. The one thing I learned is you just got to be yourself."

She smiled only for a second before a frown appeared on her face. "I'm going to miss being a witch. Having powers...and having sisters."

"Yeah, well, you've got your mom. And your aunt will be home from the hospital tomorrow." I put my arm around her as we walked out of my bedroom. "OK, now remember, do not tell anyone about us Halliwell sisters right? It's just our little secret."

"I promise." She vowed.

_**Prue's POV**_

I watched as Andy got out of his car. I was sitting outside his apartment block waiting for him and made my way out of my car as he got out of his.

"Hey." I said as I reached him. "Uh, can we talk?"

"Is there really anything to talk about?" He replied.

"Andy…" I hesitated. "I'm sorry…"

He sighed deeply. "Who are we kidding? I mean, let's face it. One of us is obviously more interested in this relationship than the other."

"That's not true." I didn't lie because I was _definitely_ interested, but my life just always seemed to get into the way.

"Isn't it? Then how come I'm always the one left standing there looking like a jerk." I flinched. I couldn't even begin to try and explain it to him. _He'd probably have me committed, _I thought.

"Damn it Prue!" He shouted making me cringe at the loudness within the silence of the night we were in. "I still love you. I'm not saying you have to explain it all to me. That you're prerogative. All I'm saying is... it hurts that you don't trust me enough."

"I do trust you Andy." I told him honestly. "It has nothing to do with you, it's just... it's just something that I don't know if I can ever share with anybody."

"Well I hope that's not true for your sake. All I know is there's nothing I can say or do to reassure you, that I'm there for you." He started to walk away.

"Andy…" I shouted and he stopped, although it looked as if that was the last thing he wanted to do as he tensed. "Are you saying that you don't want to see me anymore?" I had to asked, but it hurt to even think.

"I don't know what I want anymore."

_**Bella's POV**_

I knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered. It wasn't a long wait but the door was opened more forcefully than necessary.

"Your late."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ::<strong>

**Okay, so just to let you know there is no TEASER for this chapter as of yet. This is because there is a couple of different ways the next chapter can go... and that's dependent on who has just opened the door. As you guy's will find out why Bella has been AWOL and has been skipping school in the next chapter. If you REVIEW and give me some answers it might help me decided which way to go and I can get a TEASER to anyone who wants it and requests it within the next day or two :D**

**So who do you guys think it is? **

**Oh, and I hope you enjoyed this week's update :D**

**xxTwinVampsxx **


	15. The Truth Revealed

**Sorry it's so late... I couldn't do it this morning because I volunteer on a Wednesday morning and this afternoon I was in work :( **

**But I hope you enjoy- and hopefully you may REVIEW if you do like it ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimed: <strong>I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer and the creators of Charmed do.

**Chapter Fourteen **

_**Bella's POV**_

"I know. I lost track of time." I said, walking into the apartment. I placed Kit down and she contently walked through the apartment as I turned back to the conversation.

"Well, better late than never." He told me. I groaned, I hated the wise act he always pulled when I came over.

"Sure, sure." I said, offhandedly.

"So where were you?" He asked as I sat down on his couch. I looked around the desolate apartment that was sparsely furnished. I understood that he'd only just come here- for major reasons -but the dude _seriously_ needed to update his place. _Or at least his couch, _I thought while trying to find a comfy position on the lumpy sofa.

"Out." I said in a monotone voice.

"Huh." He started. "Is this about what we talked about last time?" He asked.

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"The attitude. I know your taking it out on your sisters as well."

"_Really_?" I asked with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry your upset about-" He started.

"Upset? _Upset_? No. No I'm not upset- I'm pissed." I told him heatedly, interrupting him.

"Because you were told-" He start again and again he didn't finish.

"Because you guys think that you can butt into my personal life." I raised my voice- not caring if he had neighbors that could hear.

"You know our reasoning is valid, as much as you hate it." He told me, again in a 'wise' voice.

"Uh huh." I said, allowing myself to smirk at my next comment. "What about Piper, then?"

He hesitated. "What about her?"

"Don't play dumb with me Leo." I told him in a cold voice. "You keep going on about how I can't ever be with Isaac, but I know that the movie you and Piper went to see wasn't the last date you guys went on. Talk about double standards." I huffed. "I mean it's not even like he's my charge like Piper is yours."

"Well, he's human. He's outside the magic." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, letting him know that I wanted him to explain further and not just be a vague old man- even though he only looked to be in his late twenties. I knew that him saying 'human' didn't mean a thing, I mean if a witch couldn't be with a human _or_ a whitelighter who could she be with- a _demon_? Yeah I'm pretty sure these _elder people _wouldn't like that. "Okay." He huffed. "Being with Piper is wrong but- but right now I can't help myself. She's _different_, but it's going to end in heartbreak and I don't want that for you."

"Why will it end in heartbreak?" I asked.

"Because no matter what, they won't allow it."

"Well then why-"

"They won't allow it and if they- _when_ they find out I'll have to face the consequences." I sighed, knowing that in the long run he was probably right. I didn't want to start something that I couldn't finish. "Oh, and your getting a charge."

I grimaced at the thought. I found it hard enough to keep myself alive with well, walking on a daily basis- but looking after someone else as well? I dreaded it.

That's what I had been doing here for the past week or so. I was pretty much betting that Prue thought I was at Charlie's or maybe hanging with Isaac outside of school but I'd learnt of Leo's true identity and started hanging around with him at his apartment learning mostly the ins and outs of whitelighterism. If that's a word.

The truth was I hadn't seen Isaac since just after the night I'd spilled my guts- I wasn't in denial I knew I was avoiding. It got to the point of downright not seeing him by not turning up at school. At all. I'd grab my backpack and head to the peek he'd took me in my truck and spend my days thinking. I'd even went as far as buying myself a drawing book and sometimes used that to keep my mind occupied. It didn't help matters when Leo had forbidden me from ever going down the relationship road with him. Not that I was thinking about that. _Much_. But I couldn't at all now.

I was about to ask him when I was meeting my charge when my phone rang.

"I had a vision."

"O-okay." I said, dragging the word out. "And what would you like me to do?" It was rhetorical the way I meant it but Phoebe answered anyway.

"Meet me at the Police Station and help me with your wile ways to flirt shamelessly with the officers to get information?" She asked.

"Huh." I said, thinking about it. "Well, it's not like I'm doing anything."

"Thank you, _thank you_." I hung up the phone before grabbing my bag and standing up. I looked to see Leo looking at me with an expectant face and I just smiled.

"I've got to go. Take care of Kit for me, will ya?" I didn't wait for an answer.

_**Phoebe's POV**_

"Well, that was a bust." Bella said as we walked out of the Police Station not even twenty minutes after entering.

"What do you mean? We got all the information I think we could." I told her with a smile.

"Without flirting." She replied. "It wasn't even hard, they were all sitting around talking about the case. Everyone of them. All the facts _laid out bare _without having to try to pull them out. Like teeth."

"First off- eww." I said. "Next, at least we got the information."

"But is it enough to save the girl from your vision?"

"I don't know. I doubt it, but I think I'll stop by Buckland's and get Prue's laptop- unless you let me borrow yours?" I asked sweetly.

"No way!" She said instantly. "Last time I couldn't see my own _background_ through viruses. Use Prue's." I was about to vehemently deny all claims that it was my fault when Bella froze as if listening to something I couldn't hear.

"I've got to go- I'll see you later." She quickly ran to an empty side street by where we were walking. I followed only to find her gone when I got there.

"_What a _cool_ power_." I mumbled.

_**Prue's POV**_

""Hi, you've reached Andy Trudeau. Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you. Thanks."" I smiled as I listened to the pre-recorded message before doing as it asked.

"Hi, Andy, it's-it's um, Prue. I was wondering if- could you just call me please, soon... within the next twenty-four hours. I need to talk to you about something so, um, just call okay, alright, um, tonight would be fine too. Okay, bye." I sighed and looked back over the spell I had just read from the Book of Shadows.

_"For those who want the truth revealed, opened hearts and secrets unsealed, from now until it's now again, after which the memory ends. For those who are now in this house will hear the truth from others mouths."_ I had to admit that using this spell was a cowards way, but if Andy couldn't deal with my being a witch then I don't want him to have to _remember_ him not dealing with it. _He'd just have to think I wouldn't tell him, _I thought, _it would be better that way_. I sighed again before closing the book and went to bed with my phone right next to my ear.

I woke with no new messages or any blinking lights on my phone, to say I was disappointed was an understatement. I got ready for work thinking of Andy, before making my way downstairs to find Piper in the kitchen.

"Thanks. Is this leaded?" I asked, as Piper handed me my morning cup of coffee.

"Nope." She said.

"It's not?" I asked in confusion.

"Never has been. I just say it is because it's ridiculous to make two pots of coffee when you're the only one who drinks diesel." She said. I was about to replied when Phoebe came barreling in.

"Prue, don't give me grief when you get the phone bill. I was up all night on the internet and I didn't find anything. That poor girl." She said, before turning to Piper. "Oh, Piper, I'm sorry about the crack I made last night about your zit."

"That's okay." Piper told her, I started to feel uneasy and I wasn't sure why. "So you really can't see it?" She asked.

"Like I said, it's huge." Phoebe said, after looking. _Uh-oh, please, please, please no, _I thought. Before I could think any further Leo came into the room.

"Morning, ladies. I should be able to finish the stairs today." He told us.

"Okay, um, I'll make some more coffee." Piper said with a smile.

"And I'll bring it to you." Phoebe said as he left the room.

"Oh, here we go again, right?" Piper said heatedly to Phoebe. I groaned knowing that the two had a competition going on- the prize being Leo.

"Piper, we both know the only reason I like Leo is because you do." Phoebe said with a smile. "Okay, I have no idea why I just said that. What's going on?" She asked me.

"Uh ... okay, I'm late for work, busy, got to go." I said walking out of the kitchen quickly.

"Prue!" Phoebe shouted. "Spill. What's up?" I had reached the front door and turned back around to face my sisters.

"I cast a truth spell." I said, quickly.

"What!" A voice said from behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think, good enough to REVIEW? <strong>

**TEASER won't be out till tomorrow because I'm going to bed now :) **

**Hope you liked it...**

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	16. How To Spell Drama

**PLEASE, PLEASE READ IT EXPLAINS WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED::::**

**Okay so I've been MIA the last two weeks and I'm sorry. Unfortunately I lost my Grandad just after my last update and I didn't feel motivated to write. I've also just moved from home into my student halls...**

**And because I'm bored in my digs right now I felt like I had to get at least one of my stories updated and because this was a weekly update for me and I haven't updated in over two weeks I thought I'd get this one out first. **

**Now, this update is slightly longer than the others before, only _slightly_. BUT I have started on the next chapter and hope to get that out tomorrow, what time I don't know as I have fit in getting some needles to be able to start my hospital placement :(**

**Now the more REVIEWS will most probably motivate me to get it out tomorrow and although IT WILL GO OUT- they'll just make me feel better :D AND it will make me get the NEXT UPDATE after that, which I have also started, out on Thursday as an _'I'm sorry'_ for missing these last couple of weeks :D **

**Due to having a new update today, tomorrow and the day after there will be NO TEASER! FYI :D**

**REVIEW and obviously- please enjoy. That is if you decide to give me chance :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimed: <strong>I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer and the creators of Charmed do.

**Chapter Fifteen**

_**Bella's POV**_

I'd finally found out my who my charge was and I wasn't looking forward to it- _at all_. I huffed as I thought back over the events yesterday and smirked. I'd thought I was going to be all heroic after I got a distress call when I was with Phoebe, but turns out it was just a false alarm. A stupid spider was what had my charge in distress. I scoffed in humor, causing Kit who was in my arms to stir slightly, I stroked her until she relaxed as I carried on thinking. Who'd have thought he'd be scared of a little- okay big from what I could tell -_spider_? Certainly not me. Not that _I_ liked spiders either, but it was rather funny watching him call for help from a chair. _Thank god I had the sense to orb in unnoticed so he didn't even see me, _I thought. It was easy to get away without being seen. I released the breath I was holding as I made my way up the steps to the manor and walked in on a conversation between my sisters, casually putting Kit down and watching her walk further in towards the living room.

"I cast a truth spell." Prue said. I didn't even have to look at my other sisters to know that they probably had the same responses as I had.

"What!" I shouted causing Prue to turn hurriedly toward me, shock written all over her face at being caught by all her sisters. _A truth spell_. My sister- the one with a permanent stick up her butt -cast a truth spell. I couldn't get over it.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to know what Andy would think of me if he knew I was a witch." She said sadly.

"Oh." Piper commented, sympathizing with her. I glared at nobody in particular, just at the situation.

"I can't believe it." I said after a second thought, smirking. The smirk got bigger and I couldn't help myself- I laughed. Loudly.

"Laugh it up why don't you." Prue muttered sarcastically.

"I cant believe it either." Phoebe said, her voice slightly distant like she was thinking it over vigorously. For her at least.

"Oh okay, well look who's talking, Little Miss Spell-of-the-week." Prue returned with a glare at Phoebe.

"No, no. I mean it can't believe you actually took _my_ advice." Phoebe amended. "The biggest pooper at the Wicca party has finally used her power for personal gain. About time." She said grinning broadly at the eldest Halliwell.

"Personal?" Piper said, her voice slightly higher as she realized the consequences again. "It's affecting us. Prue, what have you done?"

"The spell was only suppose to work on me, okay? It said, "those in this house". I thought I was alone." Prue told her indignantly.

"Well, obviously you weren't." Phoebe snorted.

"Wait, we just have to, we have to undo it right now. Fast." Piper hurried to add.

"Can't. Twenty-four hour time limit. Which means until eight o'clock tonight, everybody that comes in contact with us, will have no choice but to tell the truth." Prue said.

"_Woah_!" I said smiling. "Back up. You all have to tell the truth? To _anybody_?" I asked, my grin turning wicked. They all looked hesitant to answer and Prue coughed slightly to clear her throat- probably made by the awkward silence following my questions.

"Yeah. Yeah, we have to tell the truth. To _anybody_." She told me.

"Okay." I said with finality. They all seemed to release sighs of relief, or at least Prue did. "Prue, what do you think of me?" I asked with a smirk.

"I admire honesty and reliably although your utter lack of communication with us frustrates me to no end. I also think your foolish if you think you are going back to Forks. Oh God, that is _so_ enough." My smirk disappeared instantly at her last comment. Although I had been contemplating staying now because of our witchy ways, I didn't like Prue to _ever_ pull rank and that comment sounded like she was.

"Oh my God, this could be very dangerous." Piper moaned.

"Yeah I see what you mean." I said, not taking my eyes from my oldest sister.

"I'm kinda diggin' it." Phoebe said without hesitating. "Piper, what do you _really_ think of your boss?

"I think he's a self-serving jerk who must have a very small penis." I was momentarily stumped. I'd never heard Piper talk like that about anyone. "Oh my God, I'm gonna be so fired." She whined and I grimaced as I silently agreed with her.

"No, no, no. It's okay because once the spell ends, no one will remember what they've heard. You guys, I just wanted to see how Andy would react." Prue told us.

"What a way to come out of the broom closet." Phoebe replied.

"Are you nuts?" Piper nearly shouted. "We just need to, we need to lock the doors, call in sick, and stay in our own bedrooms until it just goes away." She determined.

"Hello, there's a demon on the loose and I still have to find that woman." Phoebe told her. "Whoa, whoa. Wait a minute." She said, holding out her hands as if to stop anyone getting closer to her, although we were all completely still waiting on her to finish her thought.

"A premonition?" I asked.

"No." She answered. "An epiphany. So are you're telling me that everyone I ask a question to has to answer with the truth?" She asked Prue.

"I think so, yes. But that also means if we get asked a question, we have to answer the truth." Prue answered.

"I can work around that. This is cool. Very cool." Phoebe said grabbing her coat before looking towards me. "Want to come with me?" She asked.

I looked back towards Prue, my face impassive. "No." I said, before looking back at her. "I've got somewhere to be." I said with a small smile.

I watched Phoebe leave before turning to Piper and studiously ignoring Prue. "I don't know what time I'll be back, so I'll see you tomorrow." I walked out the door without waiting for a response from either sister, thinking that throughout the whole 'truth spell' drama not one of them had asked me where I had been the night before.

_**Phoebe's POV**_

I walked into the Police Station and found who I was looking for straightaway which made it easy.

"Phoebe." Andy greeted me.

"Hi, Andy." I replied with a smile

"What are you…"

"Have you talked to Prue?" I interrupted before he could finish his question.

"She left a message on my machine last night." He replied. "Wasn't sure if I wanted to call her back or not."

"Believe me, _trust me_, you definitely wanna call her back." I spoke while rummaging around my bag before pulling out a pen and pad of paper.

"Is that why you came here?" Andy asked.

"Hardly." I pulled a face while answering his question. I change the conversation instantly. "What do you know about the guy they found murdered in the movie theatre parking lot the other night." My pen poised and ready to take down the information freely given- thanks to the truth spell.

"Lead detective says he's not the only victim. Last night they found a lab technician out in Oakland. Each of them had the same cauterized mark on their forehead and their eyes were drained of color. They were completely white." He stopped, looking confused a slightly disoriented. "Wait…"

"Cause of death?" I asked to stop him over-thinking.

"Unknown. Looks like they took a bullet to the head, only there's no exit wound and no bullet. Phoebe, this is highly…"

"Any suspects?" Again I stopped him.

"Not yet." He answered instantly.

"Any evidence that could lead to a suspect?" I asked quickly.

"They found a button at the crime scene, possibly from the suspect's jacket made of an alloy forensics has never seen before. What the hell is…"

"Ah-ah!" I said with a secretive smile. "Do not ask that question. I gotta go. Thanks." I turned around and started making my way towards the exit before turning back to him. "Don't forget to call Prue by eight o'clock tonight." I smiled as he looked up in acknowledgement, still looking confused.

_**Piper's POV**_

I groaned as I put the phone down on my ignorant jerk of a boss, but quickly smiled as I saw Leo coming into the room.

"Hey, I had a little bit of an accident." He said pointing to his coffee stained t-shirt. "You mind if I borrow your washer?"

"No, not at all." I told him. "Go right ahead. Can I get you some coffee?" I asked sweetly.

"Ah, you better not. I'll just wind up knocking it all over again. Truth is, caffeine makes me a little clumsy, you know." He told me.

I took a deep breathe. "Leo, wait." I said to his retreating figure.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure." He answered.

"Do you need another shirt?" I grimaced at my own naïveté in this situation.

"No, I got one in the truck. Thanks." He smiled and turned to leave again.

"Leo, wait, that wasn't my question." I spoke loudly, willing away my nerves. "I was just wondering... do you ever think of me?" I asked hesitantly when he looked back at me.

"Yeah." His answer was instant.

"In what way? As a friend sort of way or…"

"You have beautiful eyes." He finished.

"That's a good way." I told him calmly, while my insides turned to mush.

"I'm sorry. That was totally inappropriate, wasn't it?" He said, laughing slightly to hide embarrassment.

"No, not at all." I told him, before taking yet another deep breathe. "Ah, what the hell... Leo, how do you feel about women who make the first move?"

"I don't know. I'm still waiting for it to happen." He answered honestly.

"Goodness." I said, before closing the gap between us and kissing him.

"Ahh... how do you feel about guys who make the second move?" He asked once we had stopped for a breath.

"Love 'em." I replied, before being surrounded by his muscled arms and consumed by his kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it worth the wait, or did I disappoint? <strong>

**Please REVIEW :) **

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	17. Talk About Brutal Honesty

**I only got ONE REVIEW for the last chapter, even though there was over 100 views? Call me crazy but I would expect more from that many reader, but oh well. **

**I'd like to thank my lone reviewer: gilmoregroupie ... This one's dedicated to you :) Big THANKS. **

**Anyway, like I said this chapter was definitely coming out no matter how many reviews, but maybe I could have a few more for this one? Then you guys can have another one tomorrow? **

**Again this chapter is slightly longer to make up for my absence :)**

**ENJOY...**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimed: <strong>I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer and the creators of Charmed do.

**Chapter Sixteen**

_**Phoebe's POV**_

I went straight to Prue at Buckland's after talking to Andy.

"Okay, the spell is really working." I said by way of greeting when I found her in the hallway.

"Yeah, I know." She replied. "So, you talked to Andy?" She asked me.

"I sure did. He gave me a list of all the victims. They all died the same way too. The only problem is, they don't have a suspect, which means that I have no way of finding…" I stopped as I saw a girl about to pass us with a trolley of sandwiches. "Her." I said once she had passed.

"Who, her?" Prue asked.

"That's the girl from my premonition." I said pointing to the girl in question as she started to get into the waiting elevator.

"Tanya?" Prue asked in confusion. I completely understood- I mean why would a _demon_ go after a _sandwich girl_?

"_Wait_, hold the elevator." I shouted as the doors started to close. I didn't get there in time and they closed before I could make it.

I groaned. "Stairs, I'll have to take the stairs."

"Wait Phoebe." Prue called as I started to make my way to the staircase entrance. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes." I told her. "And that's the truth."

"Alright, um, _go_. Go take the stairs. I'll call security." I nodded in agreement before starting to run. I'd lost time by stopping to answer Prue's questions and I had to make that time back up if I was going to be successful in saving this innocent.

I got to the car park in time to hear the scream- I looked to see that Tanya was being held up against a car with the demon in from of her. I started to make my way across to them as silently as I could when I spied a bottle on the floor. I picked it up and looking back to Tanya, I saw the demon was using some type of laser from the middle of his forehead to mark her forehead. I didn't think I just acted and brought the bottle down onto the demon's head.

"Run Tanya, run." I shouted as the demon when down.

He got back up easily enough and turned to face me. I saw a kind of third eye in the middle of his forehead and panicked- using the bottle one last time before running to where Tanya had gone and got into her car just as she was about to drive off. I turned to make sure the demon wasn't following us and he hadn't. I was just able to make out Prue's form coming from Bucklands with security in tow before we squealed out of the car park.

I directed Tanya to the manor, thinking that that would be the best place for her until this demon was killed and I told her to get comfortable as I went to get some supplies for her forehead.

"Erm, can I- can I use your phone?" She asked just as I was about to leave the living room.

"Sure, there is one right behind you. And my name is Phoebe." I told her.

"Okay. Thanks. I'm Tan-" She started.

"Tanya. I know." I said before walking out and leaving her to her phone call.

I collected the items I would need on autopilot as I was going over the facts in my head trying to make sense of them but couldn't. The best I could come up with was that the demon wanted something of Tanya's, not Tanya herself. _But I could be wrong, _I thought.

"Honey, I'm fine." I smiled at her as I walked in, she was still on the phone- probably to her boyfriend or something I summarized. "There's no reason to fly back early. I'm, um, staying with friends. I'll explain it all when you get home."

"Kids." I said suddenly, thinking of things the demon could want. "Do you have any kids?" I asked quietly.

"Not yet." She answered while covering the phone.

"Pets?" I tried again.

"No." She answered again with confusion on her face. She sighed and released her grip on the phone before talking into it again. "I love you too." She said before hanging up. She turned back to me. "Um, before I can explain any of this to my husband, you're going to have to explain it to me. What is going on?" She asked. _So it was her _husband _on the phone, huh. _

I sighed heavily, this was never the easy part. "Short story: you're in danger. And to keep you out of it, we're going to have to keep you out of the obvious places, which is why you have to stay here." I told her.

"But what was that thing?" She asked. I almost groaned, knowing that I didn't want to answer that question but knowing I _had_ to. _One good thing is she probably won't remember, _I thought.

"Truth spell." I muttered. "That thing... was a demon." I answered her.

"I'm outta here." She said without hesitation, probably thinking I was crazy.

I stood up. "No, Tanya, he's killed before. _Trust_ _me_. Call the cops. Check it out. That burn on your forehead, that's how he does it. I've seen it." She paused as she listened to me. _Time for more truth. _"Okay, I have visions, visions of people that I am supposed to help. I've seen his next victim. It's you. There are no coincidences. I was supposed to see you, to _find_ you. And _now-_ I'm supposed to save you."

_**Piper's POV**_

"Romaine, in fridge three." I groaned as I tried to order around a busy kitchen. _This _so_ wasn't in my pay grade. _I brought the phone back to my ear. "Phoebe, you have her there?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm at the house with Tanya." She replied, exasperated.

"At the house?" I asked to clarify.

"_Yes_ Piper. The demon doesn't know where we live and we have to protect the innocent so I thought the manor would be best, don't cha think?" She answered with sarcasm.

"I understand we have to protect the innocent, but couldn't you find one that makes a decent béarnaise sauce?" I said, only slightly joking. "My kitchen is collapsing." I told her quickly. "I gotta go. I'll be there as soon as I can." I hung up and smiled as my jerk boss walked in. "Martin, hi. Just the man I wanted to…"

"I made a list." He interrupted me. "You better check it twice. I'll be back after the dinner rush."

"Um, but I've got a family situation." I told him quickly before he left.

"So, you'd like to take off, go home, take care of business?" He asked with a small smile.

"Thank you, Martin. Thank you for understanding." I said, while starting to remove my apron.

"Oh, don't thank me. Because the answer's no." He said harshly.

"Alright Martin, what part of _family situation _do you not understand?" I said- anger was a rarity for me but it seemed to be getting the better of me. "Are you insane? No _one_ person can do all of this. How do you expect me to do it all alone?" I asked, knowing he would answer honestly.

"Because I know you will."

"What?" I asked, thinking I heard wrong. _Please, _please_ let me have heard wrong, _I thought.

"Why spend money on more employees when I know you'll do it. And you won't complain. I got a bargain. All the work for half the price." He baulked slightly after he had finished. "Piper, I don't know why I said that." He said sincerely.

I huffed. _Why that no good jerk! _"Too late, Martin." I said almost happily. "Truth's out, and so am I. You don't deserve me. I quit."

_**Prue's POV**_

"Andy, hi." I said as I walked into my office later on.

"Hello, Prue." He replied easily.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, my meeting ran over." I told him.

"Your assistant said I could wait here. I hope that's okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course." I answered. "Can I get you anything? Something to drink?"

"I'm fine." He told me. "How are you?" He asked.

"A nervous wreck. You?" I answered honest and grimaced slightly at my answer, turning the tables back to him.

"Heart's pounding like a sledgehammer." He grimaced as well, probably not understanding his brutal honesty.

"Uh, so, Andy... how well do you think you really know me?" I started off simple.

"Well, I know about your fondness for Twizzlers, how you can't stand it when people talk at the previews, how you like to argue to win, and how you pick your cuticles when you're nervous." I realized that was what I was doing at that moment and stopped with a nervous grin. "And I also know I'dlove to start seeing you again. I just wish you can trust me enough to tell me whatever it is you're afraid of." He finished.

"Well, actually that's what I wanted to see you about." I told him. "Except that instead of telling you, I think I'll just show you, so here goes. See this?" I said, pointing to a paperweight pyramid on my desk. He nodded. "Watch." I used my powers to move it to the other side of the desk without moving myself any closer to the object. Andy quickly jumped out of is chair and barked out a quick laugh.

"What the hell was that?" He asked once he looked like he could speak.

"My secret." I told him, watching for his reaction to my words. "I did that with my mind." I said, slowly.

"You're telekinetic?" He asked.

"Yes. Well actually it's so much more than that. I'm a witch." I replied honestly.

He laughed again, only slightly. "A what?"

"A good witch." I repeated. "I have powers. I never wanted them. I didn't even find out about them until recently. Right around the time that I ran into you again." I sighed. "Okay, you know all those times that I disappeared or would show up at a crime scene with no logical explanation?" When he nodded I continued. "This is why. And believe me, I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. I couldn't tell anyone." I waited for him to speak but it didn't come. "Are- are you okay?" I asked, scared of the answer.

"I don't know." He said quietly. "I mean, of all the things I thought you were hiding, this was actually no where on the list. Does this mean Piper and Phoebe are…" He waved his hand in continuation of his unasked question.

"Yeah. We inherited our powers from Mom and Grams." I told him.

"So, when you have kids...?" His eyebrows raised slightly with the question and I smiled sadly, knowing this wasn't going the way I hoped.

"If they're girls... Yes." I told him.

"Wow. That's quite a secret you've been hiding." He said with a small smile, still not revealing any of his thoughts.

"Tell me about it." It was silent for only a moment before he broke it.

"Can you change?" I looked up to him quickly and my heart dropped. "I mean, is it something you can get rid of?"

"_No_, Andy, I can't change who I am." I had to work to keep the tears from appearing. "And that's something I've recently come to accept." I told him and took a deep breath for my next question. "The question is, can you?"

"To tell you the truth... I don't know, Prue. I honestly don't know." _Talk about brutal honesty,_ I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW anyone?<strong>

**Hope you liked it!**

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	18. Thoughts Of Leaving

**Okay, so new update. **

**Just to let you know... I was debating whether or not to go ahead with this one, instead leaving it till next week because I was disappointed that I only got ONE REVIEW for chapter fifteen and THREE REVIEWS for the last chapter. But I thought, I'd put this out for my loyal reviewers :D**

**It was supposed to be double the length but I though, NO, I won't- I'll chop it and save the last little trickle for next week :)**

**There is a sort of TEASER, but it's not for the next chapter and you can find out more about it at the end of this chapter :D**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimed: <strong>I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer and the creators of Charmed do.

**Chapter Seventeen **

_**Phoebe's POV**_

"Did Prue talk to Andy?" I asked Piper. Tanya and I were in the living room looking through the Book of Shadow for the demon when she finally got home.

"She didn't say." She answered me before turning to Tanya. "Did you find anything in the Book?"

"Nothing I recognize." Tanya answered.

"So, Andy said the third victim was a professor at Stanford? What's the link?" Piper questioned.

"He thinks it has something to do with what they're working on. Biogenetics." I answered her. _Although_-

"A professor, geneticist, a lab technician…"

"And a sandwich girl?" _Exactly my thought. _"Do you really think he's after me?" Tanya looked to me with a hopeful face.

I sighed. "Uh-oh, truth spell." I muttered before touching her arm. Images flashed in my mind without a command. It was Tanya rocking a baby in a nursery. "Piper, we need milk. Kitchen." I said, as I came out of the vision and released my hold on Tanya's arm, before leading Piper out of the room. When we got to the kitchen I cut to the chase. "She's carrying."

"Carrying what?" Piper asked almost naïvely.

"A baby." I told her in a _duh_ voice. "She's pregnant."

"Ohh…" She turned as if to go back to congratulate her and I had to grab her arm.

"No, no. She doesn't know yet." I told her by way of explaining my grabbing her arm.

"What do we do? Do we tell her?" Piper asked. "I mean, we _protect_. We don't do _prenatal_." She summarized.

"No, this is not the kind of information Tanya needs right now. Especially from people she just met, who are telling her that some three-eyed demon wants to suck the life out of her." I sighed and then thought about what I had said, causing an epiphany. "Suck the life out of her… Wait a minute, is it possible that it's not Tanya he wants? That it's her baby." I questioned out loud.

"How would he know she's pregnant?" Piper asked me.

"I don't know, maybe he sees the future too." _The button, _I thought. "Or else he's from it."

"Excuse me?" She asked, confused.

"The _button_. The police found a button by one of the last victims made out of some kind of funky metal they'd never seen before." I told her.

"Rewind."

"_Okay_." I said, starting to explain my rationale, ticking them off on my fingers. "There's a button that's not supposed to exist, a demon that the Book of Shadows says _doesn't_ exist, and a baby _no_ _one_ _knows_ exists. You got a better explanation?

"If you're right, how do we find him?" She asked.

"Well, he wants Tanya, he'll find us." I told her, knowing that it was true.

"He doesn't know where we are." She said, scoffing.

"Well, he found Tanya at Bucklands," I said sarcastically "he saw me... with Prue." I finished not so smugly.

Piper raced to the kitchen counter and grabbed the phone, dialing as soon as she had it out of the cradle.

"Answer. Come on, Prue, pick up." She demanded into the phone. She put it down when no one answered. "There's no answer, it's after five, it's going straight to voice mail." She started dialing again and before I could ask who she was trying to reach, she spoke. "I'm calling Bella." I nodded. "Bella! Great you answered." She took a breathe. "Listen, Phoebe found the innocent and now Prue might be in trouble, can you meet us at Bucklands? Okay, see you then." She put the phone down and put it back in the cradle. "She's going to meet us there. Okay, I'll go grab my keys, you grab Tanya." She said, turning to leave the kitchen.

"No, you have to go alone and meet Bella." I told her. She swung back around with a bewildered expression on her face. "If we bring Tanya with us and he's there, it's like bringing the feast to the lion and she can't stay here by herself." I explained.

"But I need you, Phoebe, _we_ need you." She stressed.

"We can't always be the Power of Four." I said sadly.

"But what if he comes here and you're all alone?" She said trying a different tactic.

"We'll be in the attic with the book."

She sighed. "Okay, be careful." She said hugging me tightly.

"You too." I whispered into her hair before she turned and left.

_**Bella's POV**_

I walked up the steps to the house and took a deep breath before knocking. It was only a minute- a _long_ minute -before the door was answered by who I considered one of the most handsome guys in San Francisco and that's without taking in the southern accent.

"Bella? What are you doing here?"

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. Come on." He lead me upstairs looking surreptitiously around as we traveled- as if fearing someone would jump us. But I guess he just didn't want his parents to see him sneaking a girl up to his room.

I quickly looked around his room as we entered and saw that it was done very understatedly in dark blues and cream. I smiled as I sat down on his double bed without an invite and stared at the Muse poster on his wall.

"You wanted to talk?" He whispered as if trying to coax me out of the trance I was in.

"I think I'm going to leave." I said it quietly- still looking at the Muse poster -as if I could take it back because it was whispered.

I felt, rather than saw, Isaac sit next to me and I put my head on his shoulder as I carried on with my reasons for wanting to leaving. We'd just finished our dissection of the topic when my phone rang. I looked at the ID. "It's Piper." He just nodded, so I answered it.

"Hey Piper."

"Bella! Great you answered." She said, taking a deep breathe. "Listen, Phoebe found the innocent and now Prue might be in trouble, can you meet us at Bucklands?" She asked, I looked towards Isaac while I answered.

"Yeah, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Okay, see you then." I ended the call, still watching Isaac.

I smiled sadly. "Well, I have to-" I pointed over my shoulder.

"Yeah. _Yeah_, you need to go." Isaac said with a nod. I gave him one last small smile before I turned and made my way to the door.

"What about me?" The question was so quiet that I nearly missed it. My hand paused on the door handle as I looked over my shoulder.

"I'll _always_ be there for you." I turned away before I could she the unshed tears in his eyes drop.

_**Prue's POV**_

"Excuse me. Are you Miss Halliwell? _Prue_ Halliwell?" I looked up from my desk to see a man with a black suit on- I narrowed my eyes as he looked familiar and just nodded. "I'm looking for someone and I believe you can help me." He said.

"I find objects, not people." My narrowed eyes becoming a glare.

"Well, I think you might know her. I saw you talking to her earlier. Um, _petite_, brown hair, the two of you were over by the elevators." _Phoebe, _I instantly thought.

"What do you want with her?" I asked, thankful for the truth spell.

"She is hiding the woman I was sent back to kill." He said.

"Sent back from where?" I asked.

"The future." He scowled. "What are you doing?"

"Why kill Tanya?" I said fighting the urge to answer him.

"I don't want Tanya. I want what's inside her. _No_!" He screamed, having given away his reasons for killing Tanya.

"And the others, why kill them?" I asked.

"They're all pieces of the puzzle. Pieces of the vaccine. _Stop_ this!" He shouted. He came towards me and I used my power to push my desk and block him against the wall before running. I got to the storeroom and hid behind some big crates.

"I've got eight and a half months to find Tanya, Miss Halliwell. Plenty of time. Yours, however, has run out." He shouted and it echoed all around me. "You can't hide from me forever."

"What's the vaccine for? What does it protect against?" I shouted back._ Oh well, _I thought,_ may as well get some answers if I'm going to _die.

"Against me, of course." He told me, laughingly. "And all other demons like me in the future. The Parker child will be the one to bring together all the elements to create the vaccine which will destroy us." His voice had gotten closer, until he found me and I gasped. "Unless I stop him." He picked me up- seemingly easily -by the neck and a third eye appeared on his forehead. I was just about to scream, well _try_ to scream, when he froze.

"Hey, need a hand?" Piper asked while Bella picked up a crowbar from beside her, made her way over to me and started to loosen the demon's grip from my neck.

"Thanks." I said. Bella just smiled in a dismissing way before handing me the crowbar, walking back to Piper and crossing her arms. I sighed.

"He's not after Tanya, he's after her baby, she's pregnant." Piper said as I got to her.

"I know." I said.

"Huh?"

"Truth spell- later. Where's Phoebe?" I asked her, knowing that I wouldn't get an answer from Bella at the moment.

"Home, protecting Tanya." Piper answered.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Piper? Whack him." I said, handing her the crowbar.

"No! Can't you move him?" She asked, forcing me to take the crowbar back.

"Where? He's from the future." I said exasperatedly.

"Prue, he's going to unfreeze soon." She said, her voice quivered and I pushed the crowbar back to her.

"Piper, just do it." I demanded.

"No, you do it." She ordered.

"Oh for crying out-" Bella sighed, grabbing the crowbar and forced it through the demon's third eye just as he unfroze. He dropped to the floor and Bella stepped back, releasing her hold on the crowbar in his head.

"There." She said calmly as his body was sucked to god knows where.

"I love it when they clean up after themselves." I said happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so REVIEWERS will get the FULL CONVERSATION between Bella and Isaac. <strong>

**If you don't want it, okay. BUT it won't be seen again until the end of the story- IF - I do any outtakes... Sorry :)**

**Hope you enjoyed it... Till next week-**

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	19. The Truth It Hurts

**Okay so new update.**

**Just so that everyone knows- from here on out after this chapter I will be going off track as far as episodes are concerned, they will be MIXED UP so don't complain, it's just the way I want to do it :D**

**There is no TEASER with the chapter as I am going to send CHAPTER SEVENTEEN EXCERPT out for one last time to anyone who REVIEWS and hasn't got it before :) **

**So, I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimed: <strong>I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer and the creators of Charmed do.

**Chapter Eighteen**

_**Andy's POV**_

Today had been a very strange day. First of all the killing that had been happening within the last twenty-four hours had stumped me and then I find out that the woman I was sort of seeing- the woman I _loved_ -was a witch. A _good_ witch. I sighed as I made my way up to my apartment after a very long and very graphic shift out on the field. I was just turning the corner from the stairwell, as I had decided against the elevator as I would use the time walking up the three flights thinking of where I was in life. I was literally replaying the events with Prue when I caught sight of her outside my apartment.

"Prue." I said neutrally, quickly masking all thoughts I had been having._ I wonder if she could read them- as well as moving objects, _I thought offhandedly.

"Andy." She replied. "I need to know how you feel about what I told you."

I sighed heavily. "I'm going to need a little more time."

"I don't have time, Andy." She said, almost desperately. "I need to know before eight."

"Alright." I said, slightly more harsh than I thought she deserved, but hell if I was having this conversation without a beer in my hand. "Won't you come inside and we'll talk about it?"

"I can't." She said instantly, not even noticing my slight aggression at the current subject.

"Prue …"

"Andy, no." She interrupted. "Look, if I come inside we'll have drinks, there'll be small talk and precious minutes will pass. I need to know _now_. _Can_ you or can you _not_ accept that I am a witch?"

I took a second before I answered. Was I okay that the woman I loved was a witch right at this moment without thinking it through- I knew the answer straightaway. "If I have to answer right now... I don't think so, Prue. I mean, there's nothing _wrong_ with it I guess. It's just not a future I envisioned having." _But I might be willing too if I could have more time and some more facts about it_, I thought. Before I could voice it a clock chimed- I looked to see where it was coming from but I couldn't see anything. When I turned back to Prue I was having a hard time remembering what we had been talking about, so I asked. "What were we just talking about?"

"You don't remember?" She answered with her own question.

"Honestly, no." I said, scrunching my head in concentration- but getting nothing.

"You don't remember anything you've said to me in the last twenty-four hours?" She questioned.

I thought about it. "No. It's really weird. You want to come inside?" I asked, diverting from the fact that I had lost a whole day.

"No, I have to go." She said quickly, before kissing my cheek. "Goodbye, Andy."

_Huh, _I thought, _that sounded like the _forever_ kind of goodbye. _I sighed as I turned into my apartment thinking about what it was Prue was hiding and thought she couldn't tell me. I frowned over my question as I cracked open a beer.

_**Piper's POV**_

"Excuse me, hello. What good is saving the future if I can't get a glass of water in the present?" Phoebe moaned as yet another waiter passed her by.

"Speaking of the future... Where did Tanya go?" I asked.

"Oh, she went to the bathroom." She answered. "Morning sickness. Only she thinks it's the halibut." She concluded.

"Great, she'll probably sue the restaurant for food poisoning. Will this day never end?" I whined into my hands as I covered my face.

"Actually, it just did. It's 8:20, the spell is over, the world is a safer place." Phoebe said with a smile.

"Piper, I see you sitting." I looked up at my former boss and frowned. _What was he questioning me about that for?_ I thought. "What is wrong with this picture?" _The _truth_ spell, _I whined silently in my head.

"You don't remember?" I asked, hoping he did.

"Remember what? Piper, I need you in the kitchen pronto. We're down a sous-chef." He said pompously, before turning and leaving- heading towards the kitchen.

"I don't believe it." I said, looking back to Phoebe. "I finally stand up for myself and quit and he doesn't even remember." I sighed heavily, before I thought of something else. "Wait a minute, everybody else's forgotten the truth, why do we still remember it?"

"Truth are consequences. Wiccan rule, right? Prue cast a spell for her own personal gain, now _we_ have to deal with the fallout." She answered easily.

"I'll be right back. I need to remind Martin of something." I said haughtily.

"Ooh, you go, girl." I heard Phoebe praise before I reached the kitchen and headed inside, shaking my head.

"Martin, we need to talk." I said as I spotted him.

"Excuse you." He replied, while throwing an apron at me.

"I cannot, no." I said. "I _will _not do everything by myself anymore. I need help. You restaurant needs help. You need another manager, sous-chef, hostess and an extra busboy on the weekends. If you will not agree to hire these people, then tell me now and I'll quit." I pretty much had reiterated what he had said about not needing to hire these people because I would stupidly do it all and it felt _great_.

"What took you so long? All you had to do was ask." He said effortlessly.

"Really? I mean, okay." I restated. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"But I-I-I just…"

"It's my night off." I interrupted with a wave of my hand. I smiled as I pushed the door to the kitchen open, but the smile quickly fell as I opened it on someone's face. "Oh, Leo! I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I asked, helping him to stand.

"Yeah, fine, just, uh, surprised." He replied.

"Yeah, me too. What are you doing here?" I questioned, unsure of how to handle this situation after the last time I had seen him.

"Well, I wanted to see you, I just, um... I have this really strange feeling that I did something that I should apologize for. Did I?"

I was upset that he thought he had done something wrong, but I was pleased that he remembered something must have happened. "No, no. Not at all. Definitely not. Can I buy you a drink?" _After all he did kiss me back, _I thought with a smile as he nodded his yes.

_**Prue's POV**_

"Hey." I said as I sat down with Phoebe after finding her at Quake- once I had finally got a hold of my emotions and left Andy's stairwell.

"Hey. How'd it go?" She asked with a smile, obviously expecting good news.

"Not well." I said honestly.

"Oh, Prue, I'm so sorry." Her smile leaving her at the news.

"Yeah, me too, but I cast the spell for an answer and I got it. Even if it wasn't the one I wanted." I replied. We hugged until I pulled back.

"Where's Piper?" I asked. She just nodded her head in the direction of the bar. "Oh." I said, looking on at my sister talking to the handyman she had been dancing around the past couple of weeks.

We let them be for another hour before we told Piper we were leaving and she said goodbye to join us.

"So where did Bella go after helping us tonight?" I questioned Piper as I reached for the handle of the front door.

"She should be home." She answered.

"Yeah, she came in as I was leaving for Quake, I asked her if she wanted to come and celebrate with us but she said she had things to do." Phoebe supplied.

"Huh." I walked into the parlor only to stop short at the sight of three suitcases in the way of the stairs on the floor. I looked towards my youngest sister as I saw her move from the couch she had been sitting on to my right.

"What's going on?" I asked, indicating slightly to the suitcases. My other sisters stayed quiet- almost to scared to voice anything for fear of it being true. "Bella? What's with the suitcases?" I tried again as she hesitated.

She took a deep breath and straightened, almost immediately I could see her confidence build as she spoke the three words we had all now hoped being witches would have stopped.

"I'm going home."

* * *

><p><strong>So am I really mean to be sending her home? Maybe. What do you think? How long do you think she is going to be gone for?<strong>

**Am I going to have any more readers after sending her away or what? :)**

**I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to REVIEW for your CHAPTER SEVEENTEEN EXCERPT of Bella and Isaac's CONVERSATION in FULL!**

**OR you know, just for the sake of REVIEWING and telling me your thoughts :D**

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	20. VOTES ARE IN!

**This story is officially on HIATUS until **Superstar and the Beast** is finished!**

**I'm sorry to everyone who voted for this story, but it didn't win. However, I do hope that I don't lose your loyalty to this story :)**

**xxTwinVampsxx  
><strong>


End file.
